School Is Prison
by ApplesAreForever
Summary: Hinata is hated at school for being herself. This made her into the shy, stuttering girl we all know. One day she meets Naruto who treats her differently. Why is he being so nice? Will Hinata make new friends? Will this year be different? READ IT!
1. Zero Equals Perfection

Zero Equals Perfection

RIIIIING. The alarm clock rang. It was the first day of school. Great. I reached out and smacked the alarm so that it went off. I didn't get out of bed. There was a reason. A reason that hurt me so much that I wanted to stay in bed. I wanted to hide in my sheets and somehow disappear.

I heard footsteps outside. They stopped at my door.

"Hinata! Why aren't you up yet?" The speaker sounded annoyed. "It's time for school and it's the first day!"

"Leave me alone Hanabi!" I groaned. "I don't want to go. You know what happens to me!"

The door slammed open and Hanabi stormed in. She pulled back my sheets and somehow managed to pull me out of bed.

"Now, if you lie down again, I'll dump water on you. We wouldn't want that happening now would we?"

"Okay okay I'll get ready. Gosh."

Hanabi ran back to wherever she came from (which would be her room I'm guessing) and I slowly walked towards the dining room.

School. The reason I never wanted to go was because I was hated. I was hated for being who I was and that made me from a cheerful, happy, hyper girl, into the shy, silent loner who never spoke unless she was spoken to. Hanabi and everyone in my family knew that. They never gave up hope. They hoped that someday it would change. I didn't even bother hoping. It was never going to change.

I walked over to the table where Hanabi (so that's where she went) was chattering away with Neji, my cousin, who was just trying his best to look like he was listening but I knew he wasn't. I silently sat down and grabbed the nearest box of cereal and started pouring it into my bowl along with some milk.

"I'm going to go to seventh grade! I'm in the middle of middle school! Get it get it? Get it?" Hanabi cheerfully said.

"Yes Hanabi good for you." Neji apathetically remarked.

I got up and pushed my seat in. I looked at the clock. 7:20am. "We wouldn't want to be late now would we? I'm going to get dressed."

I turned and ran towards my room. Ow! I bumped into my father on the way. "Sorry Father!" I yelled. I ran into my room and randomly picked a purple t-shit and a pair of white shorts to change into. I got ready in ten minutes. By 7:30 I was trying to fit my feet into my purple converse shoes. I was tying my laces when Neji and Hanabi came walking.

"You ready?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." I said grabbing my backpack. "Lets go."

We mounted our bikes and stared pedaling like mad. Yes, we had bikes and even though we came from a wealthy family, my father made sure we each got exercise so that we wouldn't become too fat and lazy. I thought it was really stupid.

"What time does school start?" Hanabi asked.

"It starts at 8:00am. Right now it's 7:50. We have ten minutes." Neji replied.

We kept on pedaling until we saw the familiar white building with the sign "Leaf Academy" on it. This was it. It was the place where I was tortured all the time. The place where everyone hated me just because of who I was. I used to have friends. But then, they started to find me annoying. They started caring about what other people thought and they didn't want be embarrassed just because of me. So, eventually they stopped hanging out with me and I found myself sitting all alone at lunch.

That wasn't all that happened. They started spreading rumors about me. So whenever I walked down the hall I would hear whispers like:

"I hear she bikes to school with her cousin and her younger sister."

"She's so embarrassing! Stay away from her!"

"OMG stay away from her! You wouldn't want to get loser disease!"

I dreaded every single second I spent at that school.

Neji, Hanabi and I parked our bikes in the place where the bikes are usually parked. "Bye guys! See ya after school!" Hanabi yelled as she walked towards the middle school.

"You ready?" Neji asked. "After all, we're freshmen this year."

I shrugged. "Here we go."

Slowly, Neji and I entered the High School for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

Okay peeps that's the end of chapter one. I have no idea when chapter 2 will be up. But please review and tell me if there's anything I need to fix or if there's any thing I could add. I could really use your awesome ideas!

That's all I have to say for now. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. (I don't know how to do the copyright sign _) Converse belongs to the converse shoe company.

I like cheese :D


	2. Welcome Back Doom

(_Italics are Hinata's thoughts)_

Welcome back...Doom

_This is it. _I stepped inside with my eyes closed expecting some rude comment made by one of my abusers. Nothing. Yet. I opened my eyes and saw Neji giving me a weird look.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why did you close your eyes?"

"Oh...I don't know actually..."

"Whatever. We should check the bulletin board to see which homerooms we're in."

We knew where the bulletin board was right away because of the crowd of people. I felt sick looking at the crowd. I was sure I was going to hear some nasty stuff. "Come on!" Neji encouraged. I slowly pushed past the crowd of people, their whispers stabbing me like sharp knifes.

"Hey look it's her." Someone whispered.

"Is that really her? Back away."

"Make sure she doesn't touch you."

"Look at her hair!"

I touched my hair. It looked fine to me. Long, straight, black and all in one length. With the exception of my bangs (or fringe depending on what you call it). I scanned the lists for my name. I found it. My homeroom teacher was going to be Kurenai Yuhi. I didn't bother looking at the other people in my homeroom. I was only going to spend 20 minutes in the same class with them everyday before classes started. Unless any of them were in any of my classes, of course.

"Who's homeroom are you in? I'm in Kakashi Hatake's homeroom." Neji announced.

"I'm in Kurenai Yuhi's homeroom." I muttered loud enough for Neji to hear.

"Okay, I'll be going then. See you after school." Neji waved.

"Yeah yeah."

I walked towards my new homeroom. _Great. Now I'm going to have to find something to do for twenty minutes everyday so that I can ignore everyone. I could read a book. I could just stare off into space. I could draw...but then I'd need to sharpen my pencil before class starts..._

I was so absorbed in my planning that I forgot to look where I was going. This caused me to bump into someone.

"Oh, I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I stuttered.

"Oh don't worry about that! It happens all the time right?" The person answered. He had blond spiky hair and the prettiest blue eyes I'd ever seen. He also had...whiskers. Like Tom's (Tom and Jerry) whiskers only less longer.

I nodded and walked away. That was the first time someone had actually said that to me in a long time. I was actually expecting him to say, "Watch where you're going loser."

I looked at the time. 7:59. The bell was going to ring in a minute. I quickened my pace and found myself standing right outside my homebase. I opened the door and searched for an empty desk. I sat down. Then the bell rang. _Phew! _I got out my book.

"Everyone should be in here now." Kurenai said. "Now I would like to start off by¬" The door opened and the principal came in. "Kurenai, there's going to be a new student joining your homeroom."

"Oh joy. Where is he?"

"Naruto, come along then, don't be shy. Here he is."

"Hi Naruto. I'm Kurenai and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher. Grab a seat and I'm going to give out your schedules and that sort of stuff."

Out of curiosity, I looked up from my book to see the new student. _No way! It's the guy that I bumped into! No wonder he wasn't so rude. _He was now sitting two desks away from me. Now his new friends would tell him that I was a loser and that she should stay away from me. I didn't know why I cared so much though. It really annoyed me.

"Okay now I'm going to hand out your schedules. Some of you might be in the same classes. I teach Social Studies, so if any of you are taking Social Studies, I'll be teaching you."

She passed out the schedules by calling names because she didn't know who each person was. I didn't blame her. It was the same with every teacher at the start of a new year.

"Kiba!"

"Over here!"

"Natsu"

"Right here."

"Temari."

I flinched. Temari used to be one of my friends. Temari raised her hand to indicate where she was sitting.

"Shino."

"Here."

"Hinata." The room became quiet. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I slowly raised my hand.

"H-h-here." Kurenai walked over to me and gave me my schedule. She smiled at me and continued passing out schedules.

I looked at my schedule. I had art first. I smiled thinking about art. Art made me feel peaceful. It made me feel as if I could create another little world with a pencil or a paintbrush. I could create new objects out of clay and I could¬RIIIIIING! The stupid bell destroyed my train of thoughts. I cursed silently.

"I'll be standing by the door and I'll be handing out your locker numbers and combinations. DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT tell anyone your combination unless you wanna lose your stuff." Kurenai yelled.

Everyone gathered their stuff and started to move out with the little papers with the locker numbers and combinations. We all had five minutes after every class so that we could get the stuff we needed for our next class. My locker number was H3078. I think the H stood for High School. Last year in eighth grade we had M instead of H. I rapidly spun my lock until it opened. I stuffed by bag in. I didn't think I would need anything for art because the art rooms were stocked with supplies. I just took my schedule so that I would know the room number.

"Hey! You're that girl!" I spun around and saw Naruto.

"Oh. H-hi."

"Why did everyone in homeroom become quiet after Kurenai said your name?"

"W-well N-n-n-naruto, lets just say it's a l-l-l-long s-story. I-I'll see you in h-h-h-homeroom. Bye."

I turned around and walked away. I was really happy I had art next. In art I could be free.

**Author's Note: **Hey there people! That's the second chapter of my story! Wow! I didn't expect to have the second chapter done so soon! It's pretty cool! I guess you can get a lot of stuff done during summer when you don't have homework and tests to study for. :p Please review and tell me what you think. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Believe it!


	3. Bring It On Teachers

Anything in _Italics _are _Hinata's thoughts _

Bring It On Teachers!

I walked down the hall and looked at the schedule. I tried ignoring what people said by reading my schedule to see what classes I had. The art room was all the way at the end of the hall. The door was open and decorated with all sorts of artistic...stuff. It looked really pretty though. I went inside. The few people that were in there looked at me. I flashed one of my fake smiles and sat down on an empty table.

The bell rang. There were only eight people in my art class. The teacher, Anko Mitarashi, wasn't there yet.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" She sighed. "I was in the bathroom. Man, those french fries I ate yesterday aren't agreeing with my stomach." _Ew gross! I hope her stomach will be OK._

"Okay today all of you are going to decorate your art portfolio. You can use whatever you want. Paint, Pastels, Markers, Crayons, Color Pencils, whatever! Only I don't see how clay is going to help you. If you don't finish, it's homework. Now class, if you don't mind, I'm going back to the bathroom!" With that she ran out of the room.

The portfolio was sitting right in front of me. I had no idea what to do. I decided to draw since I wouldn't have to get up. I just stared at the paper. _What am I going to draw? I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to draw! This is the hardest part in art. Deciding what to draw. _Then it hit me. I was going to make a picture of words! I decided to make flames and write down all the things that bothered me, like what you write in a diary. I faintly drew some flames and started writing along the lines I drew. I wrote about how my life used to be before I was hated and I wrote about my life now when I was hated. Slowly the words started to form the flames. I grabbed red, orange and yellow markers and traced the words in the colors.

When I finished, it looked...nice, I guess. It looked like real flames, only formed by words. I drew some brown logs with a brown color pencil under the flames and made the background black. I used white out to write my name because there was no white space left. I slipped it through the huge clear page of my portfolio. Then, the bell rang. Art was over. I was glad I didn't have any homework.

We had five minutes to get to our next class. I had history which was somewhere in the middle of the hall. I ran to my locker, grabbed my pencil case, and ran to the history room. The second I stepped in, the bell rang.

"Okay people line up on the wall. We have assigned seating!" Asuma (who was our teacher) barked.

"Oh great!" Someone groaned.

"Why? Why? Why?" Someone muttered.

I could swear I heard someone curse out loud.

"Okay, when you're all silent we'll begin." Asuma calmly said. The class slowly became quiet.

Asuma slowly read all the names one by one. I almost fell asleep because he did it so slowly.

"Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga." _I've never heard that name. She must be a new student._ I walked over to the place somewhere in the middle where Asuma pointed and sat down. A girl with pink hair sat next to me.

"Hi! I'm Sakura!"

"Oh, H-h-hinata." We shook hands.

"A-are you n-n-new?" I asked.

"No. I've been in this school for a while."

"O-oh. I'm s-s-sorry I never k-knew that."

"It's okay. I'm kinda like you in a way." She smiled. I smiled back.

Asuma basically explained what we were going to do the entire year. The bell rang and everyone left before he could assign homework.

"See ya later!" Sakura yelled.

"S-see ya!" I yelled back. It was lunch time. Oh great. I went to my locker and rapidly spun my combination. I needed to work fast or the line would be too long. I threw my pencil case and my history textbook in and grabbed my wallet. I slammed my door shut and ran. I bumped into Neji on the way.

"Hey Hinata, what's the hurry?"

"Can't talk Neji. Gotta run. See ya!" I ran for it and I made it.

The cafeteria was huge. Bigger than the one we had in Middle School. This one had two floors. I grabbed a tray and stood in line. It was a short line. I bought lemonade and a sandwich. I walked over to one of the small tables all the way at the back and sat there to eat my lunch.

Then there was this huge laughter. It came from the table of the "Popular Boys". They included Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga (Yes, my cousin), Shikamaru Nara and now...Naruto. _Wow! Not bad for a newbie! He's only been here for what, half a day, and he's already popular_! I finished eating and tossed my trash into the trash can. I got up and made my way across the cafeteria. I could hear people whispering. I didn't care.

I decided to spend the rest of my lunch break in the library. It was quiet there and I could read or do anything I wanted in peace. I found a book on animals and decided to read it. Time passed so quickly. I was relaxed and at peace. Then the bell rang and ruined everything.

I ran back to my locker and spun my combination for what seemed like the thousandth time!

"Hey Hinata how was your day so far?" It was Naruto.

"It was p-p-pretty g-good." I replied. I failed to notice before, but now I realized his locked was right next to mine!

"What class do you have next?" Naruto asked.

I got out my schedule. "I have g-gym with Might G-g-gai."

"So do I!" Naruto laughed. "Can you show me the way? I have no idea which way to go."

I shrugged. "A-are you s-s-sure you want m-m-me to show you?" Why was Naruto even talking to me? I mean, didn't his friends tell him about me?

"Yeah. Lets go."

"Okay."

We made our way down the stairs and to the locker rooms. Outside the locker rooms was a board which had our teacher's names on it. Beside it, there was a message telling us where we needed to go. Beside Gai's it said:

**Go to the track.**

"Okay t-t-then, now we have t-to go to the t-t-track."

"I have a feeling this teacher's going to be strange."

I shrugged. We walked to the track which was all the way outside. It was really hot outside. We saw our teacher standing by the bleachers so we went there. I sat down and Naruto went and joined Shikamaru who also happened to be in my gym class.

"Hey are you Hinata?" A girl with brown hair and two buns asked me.

"Y-yeah."

"Oh, well you left your wallet in the cafeteria." She held it out. _Oh my gosh I didn't even know I didn't have it!_

"Oh my gosh! T-t-thank you so much!" I took the wallet from her.

"It's no big deal. Sakura told me about you. You're kind of like us." Before I could even say anything, the bell rang and Gai spoke.

"Hello everybody! Today is a youthful sunny day! I'm Gai your new gym teacher."

"Hi Gai!" Everyone chorused.

Gai Chuckled. "To start off this nice day I would like all of you to JOG two youthful laps around the track with a partner. Make sure that you have enough breath to talk with eachother. You need to express your youthful selves!"

"Wanna be partners?" Sakura's friend asked me.

"S-s-sure." I replied. We climbed down the bleachers and started jogging.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name's TenTen."

"Wow! That's a p-p-pretty name!"

She laughed. "Thanks."

"So e-e-earlier you said that I was like you. W-w-what did that mean?"

She was interrupted by someone yelling, "LOOK THE LOSERS ARE RUNNING TOGETHER!"

"That's what I meant." She sighed. "Sakura, Ino and I are outsiders. You're like us."

"I never knew that there were more people like me." I noticed that I stopped stuttering.

TenTen smiled. We finished our two laps and were walking back to the bleachers, panting.

"Why don't you hang out with the three of us? We'll be happy to have a new friend."

"Really?" I beamed.

Gai passed us our gym uniforms. He passed out the girls' uniforms first. Then the boys'.

"Ladies first." He grinned.

Our uniform consisted of a white t-shirt which had the school's logo on it and navy blue shorts.

"Next time you come for gym, you'll have five minutes to change into your uniforms and then meet me wherever the youthful board says to meet me. I'll also dismiss you five minutes earlier so that you can change back into your normal clothes. Any questions?" No one raised their hands.

"Oh okay then. All you youthful children are dismissed." Everyone got up and started walking back to the school building.

"Hey Hinata, why don't you come with me. I'll introduce you to Ino and Sakura...again."

"Okay." We walked up to the floor which our lockers were on. School was over.

"Where's your locker?" TenTen asked.

"Right there." I pointed to where my locker was.

"Okay, get your backpack and we'll meet you there." I went to my locker and opened it again. I stuffed my History textbook and my schedule in. _I might as well look over what we'll be doing in history._ I took my bag out and slammed my locker shut.

"Hey Hinata, thanks for showing me the way to Gym." Naruto smiled.

"N-no problem N-naruto." I smiled back. _Oh great. I'm still going to stutter with other people I don't know well enough._

"See you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah. S-see y-y-ya." Naruto walked away and was joined by his friends later on. Yeah. Everyone would like a guy like Naruto. Everyone.

"Hey Hinata!" I turned and saw three girls. Sakura, TenTen and a blonde who I guessed would be Ino.

"Oh so that's Hinata! I love your hair! It's so silky! What conditioner do you use?" Ino beamed.

"Uh...I j-just use s-shampoo."

"Wow! Your hair is magical!" Ino smiled.

"Okay okay enough with the hair already." TenTen remarked.

"TenTen's a tomboy." Sakura explained. I laughed.

"We're going shopping on Saturday. You should totally come." Ino excitedly said.

"Okay. I will." I gave TenTen, Ino and Sakura my cellphone number. They said they would text me with the times.

I walked over to the middle school. I searched for my little sister. "Hinata, I'm here!" I turned and saw Hanabi trying to get her bike out of the bicycle lot. I laughed.

"It's not nice to laugh at other peoples misfortunes." Neji remarked. Then he burst out laughing. A bird came flying by and crapped on his shoulder. Hanabi and I cracked up! We laughed all the way home.

"I need a bath." Neji grumbled.

"Hanabi, how was your day?" I asked.

"It was AWESOME!"

"You played pranks on people didn't you?"

"Just one or two." I raised an eyebrow. "Or three or...more. But they didn't get hurt."

"HINATA!" I turned and saw one of our helpers running to us. "There you are!" Your father wants to see you."

_Oh no. What could it be?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well guys that's it for chapter 3. Unfortunately I won't be able to update all the way till the 28th of July. :( I'm going on Vacation with my family. Till then, review and see if there's anything I need to fix. I'll be happy to see all your feedback. I just want to thank all the people that have reviewed my story so far. :D You guys rock! Thanks for reading! Eat lots of cheese!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. He's a genius for creating Naruto. :)**


	4. Speak Up

_Italics are Hinata's Thoughts_

Speak Up

At first I could hardly believe what I just heard. "Father wants to see...me?"

"Yes mistress."

"Why me?" The helper shrugged. "Well then you'd better go see him before he blows up." Hanabi pushed me towards his room.

"Uh...Hanabi I can walk by myself you know."

"I'm just making sure that you don't run away." Sometimes my little sister could get really really strange thoughts. As if I was going to run away.

"Here we are. Now go in. Good luck. Bye." She sped off and went inside her room. I stood facing the door and then I knocked.

"Enter." My father calmly said. I opened the door, went in, and closed the door.

"Greetings father."

"Hinata, you don't have to be so formal!"

"Sorry father." Then I took a good look around my father's room.

It was huge. It was bigger than Neji's, Hanabi's and mine put together. He had a large bed, an office area to work in, a large TV, and a bunch of other cool stuff. I hadn't noticed that my mouth had opened while staring at my father's room. I had never been in it before. It was...should I say it?...AWESOME! My father cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry father. What did you want to tell me?"

"Come sit next to me." He said patting the place next to his couch. I walked over and sat down.

"How was school?"

"Oh...school was fine. I made some new friends."

"I am so proud of you! So what are their names?" He beamed.

"Sakura, Ino and TenTen. I don't know their last names."

"Congratulations my child. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks father."

"There's something else I wanted to tell you."

"Go on."

"I'll be going to the land of waves for two weeks and I want to put you in charge.

"Why me?"

"Neji is smart, but very irresponsible...like me. You, on the other hand, are smart, responsible and very organized...like my twin brother and like your mother."

"Okay..."

"Sometimes I think you and Neji got switched after you were born." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"When do you leave?"

"I leave tonight. Come, lets go tell the others."

We got up and went outside. My father asked me to look for Neji and Hanabi, then meet him in the family lounge. I had no idea where Neji or Hanabi would be. I tried knocking on Hanabi's door but nobody answered. I got irritated and opened the door. Hanabi was lying down on her bed and listening to loud music. In fact, it was so loud, I could hear it perfectly even though she had headphones on. Her eyes were also closed and she was head butting. "Hanabi!" She didn't look up. "HANABI!" She opened one eye and saw me standing there.

"Oh Hi! When did you get in here?"

"Five minutes ago."

"Oh. Well I didn't see you come in."

"Father wants to see us in the family lounge."

"Oh okay." She didn't get up.

"He wants to see us NOW!"

"Okay okay geez I'm coming. Gosh." She switched off whatever she was listening to and scrambled out of the room.

It was much easier to get Neji to come. All I had to do was knock and say, "Family Lounge. Now." He came out and went straight there. I followed him there since I had nobody else to call. I saw Hanabi sitting next to Father talking about her classes. At least he was listening to her. If it were Neji, he wouldn't have given a damn. Then he looked up and saw us.

"Sit down." Neji and I sat down. There was a can of coke next to Neji. He picked it up, opened it and started drinking.

"I wanted to tell you both that I am going to the land of waves tonight for two weeks. Hinata already knows and she's in charge while I'm gone."

Neji spat his coke out. "She's in charge? Why the heck does she get to be in charge?"

"Because you're an irresponsible toad." Hanabi answered.

"Thank you for answering Hanabi." My father gave her a little pat on the back. "I'll expect you all to be in your best behavior. Okay?"

"Yes." We all chorused.

"Good, now if you excuse me I have to pack." He got up and went to his room. The three of us went into our own rooms.

I decided to lie back and read the history textbook since I had no homework today. I pulled it out of my backpack and started reading. I read about Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece and about the Incas. It was all really interesting. The only person who made it boring was Asuma. The way he spoke made people want to fall off to sleep. There was a knock on my door.

"Come say goodbye to daddy." I knew right away it was Hanabi. I put my book down and made my way to the front door.

"Goodbye father. Have a safe and pleasant journey." I smiled.

"Goodbye all. Behave well Neji."

"Yeah Yeah." Neji replied. Father got into his car and went away.

"Dinner is served." A helper said.

"Okay we'll be right there." I answered. I turned to my siblings. "Lets go."

I ate my dinner fast. Then I went into my room and packed my bag for tomorrow. I took a shower and then set the alarm for 6:00am. Then I went to bed. I dreamed about bouncing french fries. Yes, I thought it was strange too when I woke up to the shrill sound of my alarm clock.

I went over to the dining room and ate my cereal. Then I got ready and by 7:35 we were on our bikes.

"I hope we don't get any homework." Neji muttered. Hanabi yawned.

"What time did you sleep Hanabi?" I asked.

"Ten."

My eyes became as wide as saucers. "That late? I slept at eight thirty."

"Well good for you."

Neji chuckled.

We reached school at 8:50. We parked our bikes and ran to our homerooms. I hadn't even got a book to read. I decided to study my schedule and see if I could memorize it. Today I had English first. I wondered who was going to be in my class. I wondered if Ino, TenTen or Sakura would be in that class.

After English I had Science and after that was lunch. Then after lunch I had cooking. I loved cooking. I even cooked at home sometimes. When I was little, I used to help the cook at home with stuff. When I was twelve she decided to teach me and let me prepare dinner. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the bell ring.

"HINATA!"

"Huh? Who? What? Where?"

Kurenai laughed. "The bell rang. So unless you want to be late you can keep sitting."

"O-o-oh...I g-guess I was l-l-lost in my t-t-thoughts that I didn't hear it r-r-ring." I picked up my backpack. "S-s-see you tomorrow."

I ran to my locker and rapidly spun my combination. I stuffed my bag in and got out my pencil case.

"Hey Hinata what time is it?" I spun around and saw Naruto behind me. I checked both my wrists and saw that I wasn't wearing a watch. I checked my cell phone. "I-i-it's 8:03. Y-y-you'd better run to your next c-c-class quickly."

"Yeah I should. See ya!" Naruto yelled. Then he sprinted away. I had to run as well to get to English. I ran all the way down the hall. I entered the classroom and saw people, but no teacher. I checked my list. The teacher was supposed to be Kakashi Hatake. He wasn't there. _He could be in the bathroom like Anko. He could be smoking. His car could have gotten damaged. _

"Hinata! Over here!" I turned around and saw Ino flailing madly so that I could see her. I smiled and waved. "I saved you a seat!" She yelled. I walked up to the seat next to her and sat there.

"Thanks." I smiled. _At least I don't stutter with my friends._

"Man this teacher is late. This sucks." I was about to reply when someone (who I assumed was the teacher) walked in.

"Sorry I'm late guys. A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the longer way."

Everyone groaned.

The class lasted 90 minutes. Well, today's lesson was actually 75 minutes since Kakashi was late. He gave all of us books where we had to write our stories and notes and stuff in. He also gave us a paper with a list of all the books we were going to read this year.

"Ino what class do you have next?"

"I have science. What about you?"

"I have science too!"

Ino squealed with joy. "Yay! OMG I'm so happy. Lets get going." We both made our way to the science lab. I checked my schedule to see who the teacher was. Ibiki Morino. I looked up and saw him standing right in front of us. I smiled at him. "Good morning Ibiki." Ino greeted and went inside. I followed her in.

"INO! HINATA!" I looked up and Ino looked in front. "Hinata! We're not up there we're right in front!"

I looked up front and saw TenTen and Sakura. I made my way to them.

"I'm so glad we're in the same science class." Sakura sighed.

"Yeah. This is gonna be so cool!" TenTen said.

"I just hope we get to sit together though." I added.

The bell rang. "Okay class." Ibiki started. "Today you can sit wherever you want. From next class you're going to have assigned seating." Then he started talking about the stuff we were going to do throughout the year just like all the other teachers. The four of us listened patiently until it was lunchtime. We all grabbed our wallets and made our way to the cafeteria.

After we all got our food, we looked for a place to sit. People were staring at us and spreading rumors.

"Those dang people have nothing better to do than spread rumors." Ino remarked.

"How pathetic." TenTen hissed. Sakura gritted her teeth. I just looked at the people. The people who cared so much about their stupid reputation at school. I mean, what the crap. This stuff isn't important. Once you grow up and get a job, it's not important. People will forget you. You will forget people. It was all so stupid.

"I see a table!" Sakura yelled. "Quick! Grab it TenTen!" TenTen jogged to it and sat down. The rest of us joined her a few seconds later. We sat down and started to eat. SPLAT!

"Ack! What was that?" Ino stammered.

"It's someone's custard bun!" I blubbered.

"EW!" Sakura and TenTen chorused. The next thing we knew was that someone's hot dog was on my tray. Then a whole bunch of grapes landed on Ino's hair. By now I was getting angry. Why were they doing this to us? What had we ever done to them? Why couldn't we eat in peace?

"Someone's got to stop this." I fumed.

"Hinata I don't think that's such a good idea." Sakura protested.

"Yeah, they do this to us every few weeks." Ino added. Someone threw a juice box in our direction. I managed to see who threw it. Someone from Temari's table. Karin.

"Let me handle this. I can't let them do this to you." I seethed.

I grabbed TenTen's pasta and made my way to Temari's table. Everyone was watching me. I could feel it. I held it behind me so that Karin couldn't see it coming.

"Hi Karin." I flashed my fake smile at her.

All the people in that table started laughing. "Guys, look at her. She thinks that saying hi will stop us from throwing stuff at her." She grabbed her lemon juice and poured it down my hair. They started laughing again. I remembered the pasta.

"I have a present for you Karin."

"Oh? Lets see it then."

"Here you go!" I smashed the pasta against her face. I ignored her screams.

"How dare you! Hinata how dare you!" She shrieked.

"No. You always hated me right from the beginning. I have no idea why and if you think that spreading rumors helps, then you're wrong. You are such a horrible human being. I made a mistake when I befriended you."

Temari got up and took a cupcake with her. She walked towards my table and smashed it against Ino's hair.

"TEMARI HOW DARE YOU!" Ino yelled. Sakura threw her soup on Temari.

"Stay away from me and my friends you bitch."

"FOOD FIGHT!" Some guy yelled. Everyone started throwing stuff everywhere. I grabbed someone's tray and used it as a shield to protect myself. I started to run to my table. I bumped into someone.

"Nice job Hinata. You showed them." It was Naruto.

"Yeah and I didn't even stutter!" I laughed.

"I don't like those girls. They shriek and giggle too much." He said in a disgusted voice.

"I know. Can you believe I was friends with them?" Someone threw something at me. I wiped it off and ran grabbed the can of coke Naruto was holding. "I need this." I ran to the person and poured it down their head.

"This is for saying that I has loser disease." I crumpled the can and threw it away. Then I was joined by my friends.

"This is fun!" Ino laughed.

"Hell yeah!" TenTen agreed.

"Thanks so much Hinata. I don't know what we'd have done if it wasn't for you." Then the principal came in. Her name was Tsunade. I didn't know her last name. No one did.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" She yelled. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" The whole cafeteria went silent. Then Temari spoke.

"It's those girls. They started it." She said in an innocent voice pointing at the four of us.

The four of us froze. We had no idea what to do. Tsunade looked at us as if we were terrorists. We didn't start it. Temari and her friends did. We had no idea what to do. No idea...at all.

**Author's Note: Okay guys that's the fourth chapter. I know it's early but I'm not as tired as I thought I'd be. So yes that means I'm back from vacation. :) I'm a bit jet lagged, but I'll get used to it soon. :p The next chapter will be up soon. Please review and say whatever you want but PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Yes! I finally did the copyright sign. If you can't see it...then it's really embarrassing and disappointing. **


	5. Punishment

_Italics are Hinata's thoughts...just a reminder_

_**Bold and Italics are Naruto's thoughts.**_

_Italics and underlined is Kyuubi. _

Punishment

_Shit!Great! This really sucks. I wish I could die._

"Listen, Tsunade." Ino spoke up. "We didn't start any of this. We were just sitting at our table, which is now covered in those girls' food, and minding our own business when they started throwing all their food on us. We didn't start this AT ALL."

"Ino. How am I supposed to believe that? ALL the tables are covered in food. EVERYONE is covered in food." _Except you._

"But we really didn't start it!" Sakura cried.

"She's right. Karin, Temari, Zakuro and Yuki are the ones who started it." It was a new voice. Not one of us. It came from...

"Sasuke, how can I be sure lying not lying?" Tsunade asked.

"Ask everyone in here. I'm pretty sure those girls threatened some people." Naruto said pointing at Karin and her gang.

Tsunade turned to face Karin and her gang.

"Did you start this?"

No reply.

"DID YOU GIRLS START THIS?"

Still no reply.

"Fine. I'll ask five people. If most of them say yes, then I'll have to give you detention and suspend you for 3 days. If they say no and if I find out that you did this, you will be suspended for a week and you will have to spend the rest of your lunchtime washing dishes." She walked over to Shikamaru.

"Did they do this?"

"This is such a drag. Yes they did." He yawned and fell asleep. Then she walked over to Neji.

"Who started this?"

"Temari, Karin, Yuki and Zakuro."

"Thank you Neji." She asked three more people. Two said yes and one said that they didn't know. Then she walked back to the four girls who started it all.

"So girls, care to tell me if you started this?" Tsunade asked once again.

Then they all burst into tears. "Yes we started this." Zakuro said watery eyed.

"We did this! Please don't suspend us!" Yuki and Temari cried.

"We're so sorry Tsunade! It'll never happen again! I promise!" Karin cried.

"We promise!" The rest of them chorused.

Tsunade looked over at us and gave us an apologetic glance. "Why don't you girls pick out their punishment? It's the least I can do for thinking it was you who started this."

We all looked at eachother. "Uh...sure." TenTen finally replied.

Tsunade smiled. "Great. Why don't we go to my office? The rest of you, try to get all this cleaned up. If the job's done nicely, the PTA will organize a pizza party for you guys. Get started."

Everyone cheered. They all loved pizza...for some strange reason.

We walked all the way down the hall and up a few stairs and all the way down the hall again to get to Tsunade's office. There, her assistant, Shizune was busy typing something. She typed really fast though, but she must have been typing something really long and must have been so into it that she didn't even notice the nine of us come in.

Tsunade's office was huge. It was smaller than my dad's room but it was larger than my room. She sat down at her desk.

"Well, any suggestions?"

"We could make them do a biathlon with their clothes on." Sakura suggested.

"Nah that'll cool them off because it's really hot outside. It has to be a punishment." Ino stated.

"Plus we don't want them to get sick because when they go back inside, they could catch colds." TenTen piped up.

"Oh yeah..." Sakura agreed.

"Why don't we give them really frizzy hairdos and make them keep their hair really frizzy for three days?" Ino announced.

"It'll probably become a fashion since they start all the fashion trends." TenTen acknowledged.

"Hmmm...Hinata you haven't said anything." Sakura noticed.

"Hinata weren't they your friends? Maybe you have something that you really want to do to them." Ino reminded. Honestly, I never really thought about it. _Something I would really like to do to them._

"Well for starters they should stop picking on people who aren't as good as them." I stated.

"Exactly." Sakura, TenTen and Ino agreed.

"And...I can't think of anything else." I finished.

"Yeah neither can I." Ino echoed.

"Okay girls how about this. If they pick on people, they get detention for two lunch periods." Tsunade suggested. "They'll have to do math while they're in detention."

"Hmmm...I like it." Sakura said.

"Yeah that'll work." I agreed.

"Then it's settled?" TenTen asked agreeing as well."

"Absolutely." Ino replied with an evil grin.

"Wait...does this mean we're not getting suspended?" Karin questioned.

"Yeah. Unless we change our minds." I answered with a cheeky grin."

"Alright. Karin, Temari, Zakuro and Yuki, starting from tomorrow you have detention for lunchtime tomorrow and lunchtime on Thursday. Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata, you may go."

We walked out and cheered!

"GROUP HUG!" Ino yelled. We all hugged eachother...for two seconds.

"You smell like food!" I laughed.

"So do you!" Sakura giggled. We burst into laughter as we all walked down the hall with our arms around eachother. _I'm guessing all the teachers are going to have to open the windows so that the smell of food leaves. _I laughed at the thought.

We went to the cafeteria, which was now spotless, and found our wallets lying on the same table where we sat. We grabbed them and headed for our lockers. I opened my locker and stuffed my wallet in my bag. Ino, Sakura and TenTen came walking by.

"Hey why don't we at least wash our hands and faces. I have some clean and clear face wash with me." Ino suggested. We all nodded and went to the bathroom. We washed our hands and faces. Soon, our bodies were clean and only our clothes were dirty.

"I have cooking next. What do you guys have?" I asked.

"I have cooking too!" I high-fived TenTen.

"Guess what?" Sakura said. "So do I!"

"I do too!" Ino mentioned!" All of us did a little victory dance and headed off to our lockers again to check our schedules and see where the cooking room was located.

I spun my combo and managed to open it right when the bell rang. I got my schedule out and it said it was on the second floor. I folded my schedule and kept it somewhere in my bag.

"Hinata!" I spun around and saw Neji.

"'Sup Neji."

"That was brilliant what you did in the cafeteria! I'm so proud of you! I never thought that you could do something like that!"

"Whoa...thanks Neji. I never knew that you were the complimenting type of guy."

Neji scowled.

"I was joking Neji!" I said laughing.

"Well whatever. I'll see you after school. Take care."

"Bye Neji." I shut my locker and walked off to join my friends.

**Naruto's POV**

No way! I never knew that Hinata could actually say something like that to those girls. I was on my way to congratulate her once again since I already did in the cafeteria once. To me, Hinata seemed like the quiet, shy, type of girl. The type of girl who was simple and honest and smart.

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Shoelace."

"What shoelace?" I took one more step and tripped. "Oh...that shoelace." Sasuke laughed and walked over to where I had fallen. He held out his hand to help me up.

"That's why we Uchihas always wear slip ons."

"Oh please." I groaned trying to tie my loose shoelace.

"I'm glad we got out of the cafeteria in time."

"Cleaning is such a drag." Shikamaru said walking by with this hands on the back of his head. I thought that he was a really smart guy. He was really lazy though. He pretends to read books in class when he's actually sleeping. When a teacher calls on him, he answers the question and guess what? His answer is always right.

"Okay!" I said after I finished tying my shoelace. "I'm going to my locker see ya guys after school."

"Hn."

I walked over my locker and Hinata was there...and so was Neji. He was talking to her and she...was laughing. He made her laugh! I hadn't even made her laugh and she wasn't stuttering when she was talking to him! Was he her boyfriend?

"Well whatever. I'll see you after school. Take care." Neji said.

"Bye Neji." Hinata said. Then she shut her locker and walked off to join her friends. Neji was one of my buddies. He never said anything about having a girlfriend. He was going to meet her after school.

My heart sank. I don't know why. I didn't even know what this feeling was. What was happening to me? Was I feeling jealous? Did I like Hinata? No I couldn't like her! She barely even knows me! I mean we're in the same PE class and I'm in her Science class (I don't think she knows that yet though) and I'm in her homeroom as well.

_Maybe you do like her._

_**Huh? Who are you?**_

_Please don't act like you don't know me!_

_**Oh. It's you. Hi Kyuubi.**_

_Well start of by making friends with her. _

_**I never said that I liked her.**_

_Uh...sure you didn't._

_**I swear I didn't! I HATE sarcasm.**_

_Okay okay fine. But if you get heartbroken, don't come crying to me._

_**If my heart were really broken, I'd be dead, so shut up!**_

**Back to Hinata's POV**

RIIING! The bell rang signaling the end of school. I grabbed my backpack from my locker and said bye to my friends. I walked past the busses to the middle school where I saw Hanabi standing with her bike.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Hi! Where's Neji?"

"He's late...as usual." I got out my bike and mounted it. We waited for 5 minutes. The 5 minutes turned into 10 minutes. I was getting impatient.

"Where is that damn cousin of ours?"

"I'm right here!" Neji said running towards us.

"Why the heck do you always take so long?" Hanabi yelled.

"Sorry. My friends and I were making "plans".

"Oh. Well make your plans during lunch next time!" Hanabi yelled. "Oh and I have a question for you guys.

"What?" Neji and I chorused.

"Why are you guys covered in food?"

**Author's Note: Okay guys! That's chapter 5 for ya! If I made any grammatical or any other errors please let me know. Please review as well. I want to see more reviews...so I would be really grateful if we could get those reviews up! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all the other characters © Masashi Kishimoto LA LA LA LA ... aaaah the annoying orange rubbed off on me! I shouldn't watch those anymore! **

**Clean and Clear ® **


	6. Weakness

_Italics are Hinata's Thoughts_

Weakness

We biked all the way back home. Hanabi kept on laughing because of our ahem...situation.

"I am so glad I'm not in high school. I don't wanna end up having fights like you guys."

"I didn't start it okay? I already told you that like...five times!" I croaked.

"I never said you started it. All I said was that I was glad I'm not in high school and––"

"Okay okay settle down already! We don't want anyone crashing into a tree." Neji demanded. That made us shut up. Neji could make anyone shut up. We didn't know how...he just could...it must've been one of the traits he inherited from his father.

We reached our house and parked our bikes in the basement. Hanabi rushed into the TV room and grabbed the remote. "Ha! Now nobody can watch anything." Neji walked in and grabbed the remote. I followed behind him with the book I was reading.

"Hey! Neji I was here first!"

"Too bad. I'm older than you so get lost."

"Hey! Give me back the remote! C'mon Neji! This isn't fair!" I was starting to get irritated. I was trying to read. Of course, I would've read in my room, but the couch in the TV room was so comfortable.

"STOP IT! GIVE HANABI THE REMOTE NEJI!" I yelled.

"What makes you think that I will?"

"Look, I'm the one in charge okay? Father put ME in charge for a reason. Now give her the remote and shut up. That goes for you as well Hanabi." Neji scowled and gave Hanabi the remote.

"Thank you Neji." Hanabi rejoiced. The changed the channel and started watching some random soap.

Neji scowled but kept on watching. Later on, he got so engrossed in the show that he kept asking Hanabi questions about what was going on.

"Who's Joe?"

"Joe is Sara's older brother."

"What happened to Suzy's father?"

"He got a heart attack and is now in the hospital."

"Is Sam Sara's boyfriend?"

"Yes he is now stop asking me questions and let me watch!" Hanabi snapped. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I put a bookmark in the page I was on and walked over to my room.

I decided to pack my bag for tomorrow. _At least nobody will be bothering us anymore. _I smiled at the thought. _Maybe this year will get a little better. _I stuffed my history book and my Gym clothes in my backpack. Tomorrow I had Art, History and Gym. History first, then Gym, then Art all the way at the end of the day. _Aw that really stinks. Pah! _

We had our dinner a while later and then I got ready for bed. By 8:30 the lights in my room were out and I was sleeping dreaming about unicorns jumping up and down on clouds. It was a really creepy dream. If I was five, I would've loved this dream.

"Today we're going to talk about Ancient Egypt. Blah Blah Blah Blah."

"Why does he have to make it sound so boring? Reading the book is much more interesting than hearing him speak." Sakura whispered.

"I know! I don't think he likes history that's why he doesn't care about making the class more interesting."

"Pshaw." I smiled at Sakura and started writing notes. It seemed like this class would never end. I didn't even know why I chose to do History. I think it was because I really liked learning about the past.

Asuma came around and passed some papers. "Tonight for homework I want you to read chapter one which is ten pages long and answer the questions on this paper. Make sure you don't forget or you'll get points off your grade." Then the bell rang.

"See you at lunch!" I waved at Sakura who waved back and headed towards my locker. I stuffed my homework and my textbook in my backpack and grabbed my Gym clothes. Then I slammed the locker door.

"At least we have a place to sit. Even if it is right next to the dumpster." Sakura joked.

"I hate those guys! We found that place first!" Ino growled.

"_Phew! A good place to sit! Right next to the AC! Not bad girls not bad!" Ino rejoiced. _

"_Well we'd better get our butts on that table before someone else comes and takes it." Sakura insisted. We walked towards it and were about to sit when Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto moved their trays onto the table and sat down. _

"_Hey! We were going to sit there! We found that table first!" TenTen barked._

"_What are you going to do now? Cry?" Neji sarcastically agonized. The rest of the guys started laughing._

"_Oh? Now you wanna start a fight too?" Ino started._

"_Oooooh looks like someone's challenging us!" Shikamaru announced._

_Sakura was about to say something but then I stopped her. "We'll just find another table." I glared at Neji. I was going to have to talk to him about this. Naruto gave me an apologetic glance. I turned and walked away with my now angry friends._

"_Hey! I see an empty table right next to the dumpsters!" Sasuke yelled. His friends started to crack up._

_TenTen and Ino turned around and flicked them off. That made them shut up. _

We ate our food in silence. Then we all went to the courtyard. The courtyard was a peaceful place. You could play basketball or you could just walk around the gardens. We decided to walk, though TenTen wanted to play basketball. We managed to convince her to walk with us.

"This place is so peaceful. I could stay here forever!" Sakura sighed.

"Hey look! They have bird baths!" I pointed.

"Look! There's even a bird in the bird bath!" Ino giggled.

"Oh that was a bird bath? I thought it was a water fountain. I was about to drink out of it." TenTen confessed. We all started to crack up. We talked for some more time and then the bell rang.

I ran to my locker and stuffed my wallet in my backpack.

"Sorry about the table today Hinata." Naruto apologized.

"H-huh? Oh, it's okay."

"But you have to admit it was kind of funny." I would've scowled but for some strange reason I couldn't. He looked happy when he said that and he also looked kind of...cute. I didn't want to make him change his expression.

"Hinata? Hello? You there? Hinata?"

"W-what? Oh. Hi."

"Okay...well...I'm gonna go. I don't want to be late for another class. Bye!" I smiled and waved. Then I made a beeline for the art room. I was on my seat two seconds before the bell rang.

"Hello everyone! It's a good thing I don't have to go to the bathroom today! Ha ha!" Anko exclaimed.

She got a few laughs. A few grins and a few nothings...hehe.

"Right. Today, I'm going to talk to you about your new project. We're going to make collages. That's right. Collages. We need pictures from magazines. And all the stuff in your collage has to follow a particular theme. Like, you can have make-up and you can cut out pictures of lipstick, mascara and stuff. Or, you could do clothes and cut pictures of different clothes. You could also have a color theme and cut pictures in one particular color. Like blue or green or red or whatever. So now choose the color of your paper and get to work."

She grabbed boxes which had lots of magazines in them. Old magazines. I grabbed a few magazines and a light purple piece of paper. I really liked light purple. I flipped through the pages and wondered what I was going to do. _Hmmm...lets see...I could find things that are purple, but my paper is purple and I really like the paper. Besides there aren't that many purple things in here. I could do dogs. Nah I can see someone else cutting out pictures of dogs. Why don't I do food? I love food! Especially chocolate! Mmmm sweet sweet chocolate! _I turned the page and guess what? There was an advertisement for Hershey's Milk chocolate. I felt my mouth drooling. I loved chocolate. Chocolate was my weakness. I would do _anything _for someone if they gave me chocolate. Absolutely anything.

I wiped the drool of my face and cut out the picture of the chocolate. I flipped through the glossy pages of the magazine and cut out more pictures of food. Two minutes before the bell rang (I checked the clock in the art room) I gathered all the pieces that I had cut and put them together with a paperclip. I slipped it into my portfolio along with the purple paper I chose for my background. Then the bell rang. School was officially over for the day.

"Hey guys, why don't we meet up at 11:00 on Saturday to go shopping?" Ino asked.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed.

"Yeah sure. It's a perfect time." Sakura replied.

"They took the words right out of my mouth." TenTen laughed. We all laughed as well. Then we parted to go home.

Neji was there with Hanabi. I mounted my bike and together, the three of us made our way home. Hanabi kept us entertained on our journey. When we arrived, I went straight to my room to start my homework. I wanted to finish early so I could read my book. Neji and Hanabi went to the TV room to watch Hanabi's random soap. Yes, Neji got into it. I opened up my history book and read chapter one and answered the questions alongside it.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called. The door opened and in came Neji.

"Oh so you decided to visit me Neji?" Neji shrugged and held out a bar of chocolate.

"Ch-ch-chocolate? For me?" He nodded and gave it to me. I peeled the wrapper and began to eat it. I felt the chocolaty goodness in my mouth. I was in heaven. Neji started to laugh. "There's more where that came from if you promise to do something for me."

"What is it?" I asked

**Authors note: Okay! That's chapter six. I wonder what's going to happen next. (O.O) I'd recommend that you guys read a story called "We Be Dreamers" by EnemyField. It's basically about Itachi and his friends when they were twelve years old and how much they like music and they have a band and all. I read it a while ago and I re-read it again recently. It's not romantic or anything. It's a really cool story and I think you guys should read it and review it if you like it. That's all for now! Please review! Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ; Hershey's Milk Chocolate © The Hershey Company**


	7. The Bribe

_Italics are Hinata's thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are Naruto's thoughts**_

_This is Kyuubi_

The Bribe

"What is it that you want me to do for you?" I asked again, my mouth full of chocolate. Neji smiled one of his evil smiles. He only used those smiles when he was up to no good. _Uh oh. He's trying to bribe me. Damn this stupid weakness I have for chocolate! _

"Remember when I said I was making "plans" with my friends?

"Uh...yeah. Wait a minute! That's the day you were late! The day we had the food fight!" I finished my chocolate and tossed the wrapper in the trash.

Neji chuckled. "Since Uncle Hiashi isn't here, I'm planning on throwing a party on Saturday. I'm inviting all my friends." _He's inviting all his friends? He has a ton of them! He's popular for crying out loud! What am I going to do?_

"Hey, I'm in-charge. You can't do this unless I agree. Besides, father will never allow it." Neji smirked. He held up another chocolate bar. I gulped and tried not to look at it.

"Your father isn't here. If you don't tell him, then I'll give you a whole box of these." He waved the chocolate around.

"What if he finds out?"  
Neji shrugged.

"He won't. He's not coming back for two weeks remember?" He waved the chocolate more violently.

"Okay fine! You can have your stupid party! Just stop waving that thing around!"

"Wonderful. You can invite your friends too. TenTen, Mino and Fakura."

"It's _Ino _and _Sakura._"

"Whatever."

"How come you just remembered TenTen's name?" Neji just shrugged. I could swear I saw him blush. He tossed me the chocolate and exited my room. Then he came back in.

"By the way, did you know that you and I were in the same science class? Strange huh?" Then he left. For real.

"Okay class." Ibiki bellowed. "In case you don't remember, I said that I would assign seating here. That means you have to sit with whoever I tell you to sit with. Don't try to switch and think that I won't notice. I have the seating charts right here." He pointed to some diagram thing on his clipboard.

"Why does he have to yell?" Ino whispered.

"Because half of the people won't listen unless he does." Sakura whispered back.

"All of you," Continued Ibiki, "Will be sitting in pairs of twos. When I call you name, sit in the table that I point to. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes Ibiki." Everyone chorused.

"Good. Ino and Shikamaru. Over here."

"Great. Just what I needed. Some lazy brat." Ino complained. She sat down on her assigned table with Shikamaru.

"Sasuke and Sakura. There." Sakura groaned and went over to sit next to Sasuke.

"Neji and TenTen." He pointed to another table. TenTen's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "Crap!" She walked as slow as possible and sat next to Neji. Ibiki said other names. There were some groans some yays and some silence.

"Hinata and Naruto." _Oh. My. Gosh. I'm sitting next to Naruto? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? _

I went over to where Naruto was sitting and sat down beside him.

"Hey." He said cheerfully.

"H-h-hi." _Oh no. Oh NO! Did I just stutter? I thought I stopped doing that! Oh shit! Why?_

"Hinata, your face is sort of red? Are you okay?" _CRAP! Don't tell me I'm blushing! I do not like Naruto. Okay I do, but I DON'T have a crush on him or anything! Right? Oh please tell me I'm right!_

"M-my f-f-face? R-r-red? M-must be the h-h-heat." I giggled. _I did NOT just giggle._

"Uh...okay sure. Whatever you say Hinata." Naruto smiled.

**Naruto's POV**

_**Yes!**_ I was sitting next to Hinata! Sweet! I could not stop myself from being happy! Wait...why was I happy? _**Don't tell me that my Kyuubi was right! Nah he wasn't right.**_ I looked over to see how Hinata was doing. Her cheeks were a deep scarlet. _**She looks so cute when she blushes. No! I did NOT just think that. I like Hinata as a friend. Not in the other way. **_

_You expect me to believe that kid?_

_**Huh? Where did you come from?**_

_Oh please. I'm IN you. I can hear all your thoughts._

_**I do not like her in that way.**_

Silence. _**Say something!**_

_I raised an eyebrow! Goodness, sometimes I even forget that you can't see me._

_**I didn't know you had eyebrows.**_

_Neither did I. Now, back to reality. I know what goes on inside your body. Your heart beats whenever you see her._

_**Doesn't my heart always beat? If it stops beating, I'll be dead.**_

_Fool! Your heart beats even faster! I can't believe you don't feel it!_

"Hey Hinata, can I borrow a pencil?"

"Uh s-s-sure." She handed me a pencil that looked like it was new. She had even sharpened it.

"Wow that's great Hinata. Thanks!"

"A-a-anytime."

_See? That's a prefect example. Yet, you refuse to believe me. Go on, admit it. You have feelings for her._

_**Okay okay! Fine I do! I don't know why I was trying to hide them.**_

_Probably because you were too embarrassed._

_**Yeah but she already has a boyfriend.**_

_Really who?_

_**That Neji dude. I bet she's upset because she had to sit next to me instead of him.**_

_Didn't we talk about this? You have to ask her if he is. We're not sure about it yet._

_**Yeah maybe I will. Wish me luck uh...**_

_Kyuubi. My name's Kyuubi. I've been in your body for 15 years and you still don't know my name? Idiot!_

_**Hehe sorry. Uh oh! Ibiki's writing on the board. I'd better copy all this stuff down!**_

_You do that._

_**Oh, and thanks. Thanks for making me realize that I like Hinata. **_

_Anytime kiddo. Now GET BACK TO WORK. I'm gonna take a nap._

**Hinata's POV**

The bell rang signaling the end of science.

"Hinata your pencil!" Naruto said holding out my pencil. I smiled.

"Keep it. You l-l-lost your own p-p-pencil right? Use t-this o-o-one instead."

"Wow Hinata thanks!" He grinned. It made him look handsome.

"B-b-bye."

"See ya!"

The days went by quickly. Today became Thursday. Thursday became Friday. Friday became Saturday. Today was the day I was going shopping with my friends and today was the day when Neji was going to throw his stupid party. I got out of bed at 7:00am. Yes, I'm an early riser. I made my way to the dining room and made myself a bowl of cereal. I ate then went to the TV room.

I started watching cartoons. I hardly watched cartoons anymore. Tom and Jerry was on. I started laughing at the stuff that happened. When I was small, I never understood what was going on. Now, I did. Tom started dancing with Jerry (named El Magnifico because no cat could catch him) so that he could prevent him from going in his hole. Then, they had a bull fight. Tom being the bull and Jerry being the fighter. I had so much fun watching that I didn't notice Hanabi and Neji when they came in.

"Hinata? Are you really watching Tom and Jerry?" Hanabi suspiciously asked.

"Yes I am. Wanna watch?"

"Uh...no thanks. Did you have breakfast?" She sat down beside me.

"Yeah. Neji come sit down." Neji hobbled over and sat next to me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's nine-thirty." Neji answered yawning.

"You're yawning? How can you yawn? It's nine thirty Neji! NINE THIRTY!" Hanabi preached.

"Whatever. I wish I could get up at twelve." Neji replied.

"Don't you have that party of yours today? You have to get things ready."

"What oh I forgot. Hinata can you help me?"

"Nope. I'm going shopping with my friends today."

"Crud. Hanabi?"

"Two things. One, I'm going to Kyoko's house for a sleepover and two, it's _your _party. It's _your _job to organize it okay? Ask the servants to help you. That's what they're here for. To assist you."

"Oh yeah."

"Hanabi you never told me about your sleepover." I crossly said.

"I didn't? Oh I thought I did."

"Well you better tell me this stuff ahead of time. What time do you have to be at her house?"

"At one. We're going bowling and ice-skating. Then, we're having dinner at this place. Then, we're going to her house and will do a bunch of stuff. My other friends will be there too." She grinned.

"You are so LUCKY you don't have to stay here and help Neji with his party."

"Hehe yeah. I am."

I smiled and went into my room to get ready. I decided to wear a light blue t-shirt with black jeans. I got ready and blow dried my hair...because I had just washed it. Nothing special going on. I decided to invite TenTen, Ino and Sakura while we were shopping. Knowing Ino, she could get something new to wear and look her best and stuff. Sakura would be all polite about it and wear something nice. TenTen probably wouldn't care. She'd come in wearing her soccer uniform if she had the chance.

I put my shoes on and got ready to leave when I remembered something important.

"Neji what time is your party?" I yelled.

"It starts at seven!" He yelled back.

"Okay! I'm leaving! See you later!" I walked out the front door. I decided to walk since I still had 20 minutes before we would all meet up. it would take me about fifteen minutes to get there. I texted all of them saying that I was on my way.

Ino: Ok c u dere.

Sakura: Kewl. Cya in 20 mins.

TenTen: Gr8! cnt w8!

I smiled. These guys were really good friends. The best I'd ever had in my life. I started to walk down the road that led to the mall.

**Author's note: Okay. Chapter seven is officially up. :D So...please review and get the number of reviews up. Thanks for reviewing if you already have. I have nothing else to say :O See ya!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**


	8. Shopping Spree

_Italics are Hinata's thoughts_

Shopping Spree

I arrived at the mall five minutes earlier than I had expected. It was 10:55am. There were a lot of people. I was expecting the mall to be empty, but then I remembered it was Saturday.

"Hinata!" I turned around and saw a waving Sakura.

"Hey Sakura! Wow! You're early."

"Yeah. I'm always early. My parents are punctual people so I guess it's in my blood."

"Yep. That must be true since you're always early to class." We both started laughing.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Ino." We chorused.

"Okay Sakura, check. Hinata, check. Now all we need is TenTen."

"Why did you do the check thing?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged.

"'Sup guys!"

"Ah TenTen there you are. You're late." Ino said.

"I'm not late. You're the one who's early. It's exactly 11:00 now." Ino stuck her tongue out at TenTen.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets do some shopping!" Sakura chorused.

"Wait guys there's something I have to say."

"Yeah?" Ino asked.

"Well you see, Neji is my cousin. He's throwing a party at seven and I––"

"A party? Oh I love parties! I'm so glad we're shopping today! I am soooo coming!" Ino rejoiced.

"Okay sure. Sounds like fun." Sakura said.

"As much as I hate Neji...sure. It's your house too right? You're my friend so...I can make an exception." TenTen accepted.

"Yay! Thanks a lot guys! Now lets buy some clothes for the party!" I lilted.

"Lets go!"

We went to lots of stores. There were lots of things Ino wanted to look at. She was a shopaholic...or so TenTen said. This caused a small argument and a little bit of laughter from Sakura and me. Sakura bought herself a baby pink strapless top which she was going to wear with a denim mini-skirt. She also bought some baby pink heels that matched her top. Ino bought light blue spaghetti straps, a frilly sort of denim skirt, blue tights and some fancy flats she was going to with her outfit. TenTen, tomboyish as she is, bought herself a red Abercrombie and Finch hoodie which showed off her curves. She also bought herself a pair of skinny denim jeans after Ino forced her to and some red converse shoes.

"You guys look great!" I said admiring how gorgeous each one of them looked.

"What about your outfit?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah, you haven't bought anything yet." Sakura noticed.

"Oh...well I don't know what to get..." I confessed.

"Well it's a good thing that we're here. Come on girls! We've got a job to do!" Ino said clapping her hands.

"Why are you clapping?" TenTen asked.

"To give what I said more effect. Now lets go!" All of us went off in search of clothes for me. Ino grabbed a light purple dress top.

"Here go try this on."

"And this!" TenTen said waving a pair of denim shorts.

"This too!" Sakura said running up to me with a pair of purple sandals.

"Whoa did you guys notice that we're all wearing denim?"

"GO TRY ON YOUR CLOTHES!" All three yelled.

"Okay okay I'm going." I went inside the changing room and put the clothes and shoes on.

"Are you done yet?" Ino impatiently asked.

"Yes. TenTen these shorts are a bit...short."

"They're called shorts aren't they? They're supposed to be!" TenTen hollered.

"But I usually wear knee-length shorts."

"Well it's time for a change." Sakura said. "Come out and let us see." I went outside embarrassed.

"Wow! You look gorgeous!" Ino complimented.

"Ha! Those shorts I picked were perfect! No need to thank me! I'm cool like that!" TenTen praised.

"Beautiful." Sakura remarked. I bought those clothes. The clothes my friends picked out for me.

We had lunch in a food court. All of us decided to split a cheese pizza since the one TenTen ordered was big enough for four people. Two big slices each.

"Guys, why don't you come and get ready at my place?" I asked.

"Sure. I wouldn't even mind setting up the place." Sakura offered.

"Thanks. Knowing Neji, he probably didn't even start. We have so many helpers...he's too lazy to ask any of them. Oh wait I completely forgot this before! Today's Saturday! They have a day-off!"

"Ha! Lazy bones!" TenTen remarked. All of us started laughing. We finished our pizza and tossed the trash in the trash.

"Okay now it'll just take fifteen minutes to walk to my house."

"Walk? WALK? Oh no. I can't walk! Not with all these bags!" Ino cried.

"Please. Ino I can easily jog with your bags _and _my bags."

"C'mon Ino. You just have two bags." Sakura spotted.

"Please can we hire a cab?" Ino begged.

"No." Sakura and TenTen said together.

"You'll be just fine Ino." I comforted.

"Fine. Lets go." Ino finally said. We all made our way down to my house. We started making plans about the party. We would get multicolored lanterns and put little candles in them and make the room glow with all their colors. Then we would set up a snack place with drinks and snacks that people liked eating like cupcakes, chips, little cakes and that sort of stuff.

"I think Neji's going to order pizza." I said.

"Yeah. Everyone loves pizza." Ino remembered.

"That's probably why he is in the first place." Sakura implied. We soon reached my house.

"Holy BLEEP! Look at the size of this place!" TenTen gasped. Ino and Sakura stared open-mouthed.

"Guys, it's not really such a big deal! Lets go inside." I said opening the door for them. We went inside and saw Neji sleeping on one of the couches. There was a bag of chips in one of his hands.

"Yes. I was right. He didn't do anything." I whispered.

"Lets go to your room! I need some place to put my bags." Ino whispered back. TenTen started laughing. Neji woke up.

"Who? What? Where? Oh it's you girls."

"Neji why haven't you done anything?" I asked. Neji shrugged.

"Well you're lucky that we're here to help you and your sorry little butt." TenTen said.

"Really? You're helping me?" Neji asked.

"Yes. Yes we are." Sakura confirmed.

"Great. Now you guys do all the work, and I'll supervise." _Basically meaning that he's going to sit somewhere and yell orders while all of us work._

"Why don't you come in my room and but your shopping in there?"

"Sure." The chorused. The came in and their mouths immediately unhinged.

"Wow! Your room is so big!" TenTen said in an impressed voice.

"It's not that big. My father's room is bigger than three of these rooms put together."

"GIRLS! IT'S 3:00! WE HAVE FOUR HOURS! GET TO WORK!" Neji yelled.

"WE'RE COMING! BE PATIENT!" TenTen yelled back. Ino, Sakura and I exchanged suspicious glances. _Oooooh Neji's got it bad! _TenTen turned around and saw the three of us smiling.

"What? What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. Now lets go set this place up!" Ino said.

We went to the party room. My mother really liked having parties, so my father had this part of the mansion built for her. He loved my mother very much. He would've gotten the moon for her if she asked for it.

We found a box and inside was a bunch of party stuff. We found a couple of colorful lanterns and hung them around the room.

"We'll light them before everyone comes." Ino said. We all nodded in agreement. Sakura found a disco ball and hung it in the center of the room. Then we found this long table and pushed it to the side. That table would be the snack place. We cleaned up the floor and dusted the lanterns and table. We also found a bunch of other tables and put them along the side so that people could sit when they were tired. We dusted the music place where the DJ was supposed to be. The place looked beautiful after we finished cleaning it.

"Now, lets get the food ready." Sakura said.

We all went down to the kitchen and started hunting for food. We found nachos and other chips.

"You know, we're going to have to make some of this stuff." I said.

"Well it's a good thing we all take cooking!" TenTen sighed.

"Okay. TenTen, you make french fries. Sakura, you make cupcakes. Hinata, you make little hotdogs. And me, I'll make marshmallow sticks." Ino ordered. So all of us made our assigned things. Two bowls of each.

"Hey guys! I found cookies!" I said.

"Great! Arrange a plate of them!" Ino said arranging the marshmallow sticks. I did so. We made a bunch of other stuff too. We also laid out the drinks and cups and we put trash cans around the room so that people could trash all their stuff in the trash instead of on the floor. Finally, we were done. We sighed with relief.

"Wow guys the place looks great." Neji complimented.

"Yeah. And you didn't even do anything." TenTen remarked.

"What time is it?" Ino asked.

"Six." Sakura said looking at her cellphone.

"Great. Enough time for all of us to get ready." Ino said. We all took showers. TenTen, Sakura and Ino got guest rooms to take their showers. I showered in my own bathroom. We got all the dust out of our bodies and felt relaxed with the warm water. After we showered, we put our new clothes on.

"I'm sorry I don't have any make-up guys."

"Make-up? I don't need to make up." TenTen said disgusted.

"I find it uncomfortable." Sakura replied.

"Make-up ruins the face. I have no idea why all the popular girls use it." We started doing our hair.

"TenTen, I forbid you from making those horrid buns today." Ino said

"Why? I like them!"

"Well just for the party okay?" Ino started combing TenTen's hair. She had beautiful hair. _I wonder why she keeps it tied up. _Sakura left her short hair down. Ino made a knot. TenTen also had to leave her hair down. I didn't know what to do with mine. I just left it loose.

"What time is it now?" TenTen asked.

"It's 6:50." I said going to my room and checking.

"10 minutes. 10 minutes then this place is going to get noisy.

Then we heard the bell ring.

"Who the heck could that be?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't we all go and check." I suggested. We all went to the front door and peeped through the peep hole.

"It's Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru." I said.

"They must be here to help Neji with the last minute stuff." TenTen said. The bell rang again making all of us jump. Neji ran to open the door.

"What the heck are you doing just standing there. Why didn't you open the door?" He jabbered.

"We wanted to see who it was." TenTen replied.

"'Sup Neji." All three guys chorused.

"'Sup guys. Come in." Neji said making way for them. They came in and saw us. We all looked at eachother.

**Author's note: Hi guys! I'm sorry I didn't make the party start yet! It'll start in the next chapter I promise. At least you know what the girls are wearing. :D Well please review and I hope you like chapter eight!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto; Abercrombie and Fitch Hoodies © Abercrombie and Fitch **


	9. Party Time

_Italics are Hinata's thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are Naruto's thoughts**_

_This is Kyuubi_

Party Time

We all stared at eachother. No one said anything. _Someone say something! Why isn't anyone speaking. _I looked at Neji. _Neji say something! This is your party! _Still no one said anything. _Ugh. I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself. _

"The party room is that way." I pointed to the direction of the party room.

"I'll lead the way. Follow me." Neji said leading the way. They all followed. I sighed a sigh of relief. _Well, glad that's over. Now we have to wait for the other people. _

"Why don't we see what they're up to?" Sakura suggested. I nodded in agreement and together we all went to the party room. We went up the stairs and saw them looking around.

"I have to say Neji, you did this place up very nicely. It seems to be very troublesome to do something this cool." Shikamaru complimented.

"He didn't set this place up. We did." Ino replied before Neji could say anything. All the boys, except Neji, looked shocked.

"You girls did this?" Shikamaru asked. We all nodded. They all started laughing.

"Neji you had them do this for you! Awesome man!" Naruto slapped Neji on the back. _Idiots. _

"Well every party has a DJ and yours doesn't seem to have one." TenTen noticed. Neji's face went blank.

"Oh shit! I forgot about that! Crap."

"We need to find someone who really likes music that's all." Sakura said.

"And who's willing to spin for us." Sasuke added.

"Neji, how many people did you actually invite?" I asked. Then the bell rang. "I guess we'll have to see for ourselves then." Neji opened the door and a lot of people cam storming in. Neji found some dude named Yoshi to spin. People were dancing and eating some of the stuff we made. Neji went to his room to order the pizza because it was getting a bit too noisy.

"It's getting loud. Think we can find the guys?" Ino yelled.

"What?" I yelled back.

"You want to wear a disguise?" TenTen yelled.

"What?" Ino yelled back.

"She said I think I want fish eyes!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey why don't we go to my room!" I yelled.

"Good idea!" The girls yelled back. We all managed to push past all the people and we finally made it to my room.

"Phew! It's really crowded there!" TenTen said.

"Yeah. It is! How many people did Neji invite?" I asked.

"I don't know. It seems like the whole school to me." Sakura replied.

"HINATA! OPEN THE DOOR!" I opened the door and saw Neji standing there with his arms folded.

"Did you knock?" I asked.

"Yes I did but it's a bit too loud. It's a good thing we don't have any neighbors."

"Yeah. So what do you want?"

"Can you stand by the door and wait for the pizza man to come?"

"Uh..."

"Here's the money. Now go! He could be here soon!" Neji shoved me outside.

"I'll be right back guys." I clambered out of my room and waited at the front door.

**Naruto's POV**

Hinata was there when Neji opened the door. Heck, she even helped him set up the dang place. I had no freaking idea what I was going to do. They were going out after all!

"These brownies are good." Sasuke said with his mouth full of brownie bits.

"I thought that you didn't eat sweet stuff."

"Hn. I was getting hungry. I needed to eat something and this happened to be the closest thing." _**And I thought Shikamaru was the lazy one. Wait...where is he anyway?**_

"Where's Shikamaru?"

"I don't know. He's probably laying down in one of the comfy couches." A bunch of Sasuke's "fangirls" managed to spot him and crowded around him.

"Hey Sasuke, want to dance?"

"Sasuke, lets get a drink together."

"Come on Sasuke. Lets ditch this place and go somewhere else."

"Uh...Sasuke, I think I'll just leave you to your fangirls." I said. Then I walked away. I needed to get an answer. Was Hinata going out with Neji? That's when I saw her. Standing by the front door, as if she were waiting for someone. _**Should I talk to her? Should I ask her if she's going out with Neji?**_

_What are you waiting for Kid? Go ask her._

_**Won't she be mad at me?**_

_Why the heck would she be mad at you?_

_**I don't know.**_

_Well then go! You're wasting my time Kiddo!_

_**Hey! That rhymes!**_

_Do I look like I give a damn?_

_**I can't see you...remember?**_

_GO NOW! DON'T MAKE ME TAKE OVER YOUR BODY!_

**_Okay okay I'm going. For the love of ramen calm down. _**I started walking towards her. She saw me then she smiled. "Hey Naruto."

"Hi Hinata. What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just waiting for the pizza man. Neji ordered pizza."

"Yeah everyone loves pizza huh?"

"Yeah. The girls and I would've made it if we had enough time to but you know how it is. It takes us about an hour to get ready." She started laughing. She looked pretty.

"You look nice."

"Oh thanks." She blushed a deep red. The bell rang. Hinata opened the door and gave the pizza man his money then she held all the boxes. There must have been at least 16 boxes.

"Here let me help you." I grabbed a bunch of the boxes.

"Thank you so much." Together we went upstairs and put the boxes down on the snack table. Immediately, people started crowding around to get a slice or two. Hinata and I walked down the stairs. I decided to ask her.

**Hinata's POV**

_Naruto is such a helpful person! If only Neji could be as helpful as him. _I felt myself blushing.

"Hey Hinata."

"Yes Naruto?"

"You and Neji seem to be together a lot. Are you guys..."

"Yeah, are we what?" _Oh yes! I'm not stuttering anymore! Sweet!_

"Are you guys like...going out or something?" I don't know why but I started to laugh. I laughed like I didn't laugh before.

"Of course not! We're cousins! Cousins don't go out with eachother!"

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know that!" He looked relaxed all of a sudden. I wondered why.

"But if you want to know who he likes, I can tell you."

"Really? Who is it?" We walked together and saw TenTen walking somewhere with Neji.

"TenTen. That girl who he's walking with. I think he's going to confess. Lets go see!" I didn't know that I grabbed Naruto's hand. We followed them to the garden and hit behind a bench.

"TenTen there's something I want to tell you." Neji said.

"Well then go ahead." She answered.

"See the thing is..."

"Yeah? Continue." At this stage Neji started to blush. I held back the urge to laugh. He _never _blushed. _Never. _

"I like you. I really really like you. Ever since I saw you playing basketball I knew that you were the one. So TenTen, will you go out with me?" There was silence. All I could hear was Naruto's breath.

TenTen started to blush. "Neji you idiot! You made me blush!"

"Oh I'm sorry. So yes or no?"

"...yes. I've liked you too. I don't know since when, but I know that I like you as well."

"I think we should go now." I whispered to Naruto.

"Good idea." We slowly crept away from where Neji and TenTen were standing and joined Sakura who was talking to Sasuke.

"Wow Sasuke! How did you manage to escape those fangirls?" Naruto asked. _Fangirls? _I laughed.

Sasuke and Sakura blushed._ Is Sasuke blushing? Do I need to get my eyes checked? What is going on tonight? _

"Sasuke, I'm waiting for an answer." Naruto impatiently said tapping his foot.

"Get lost idiot. I'll tell you later." Naruto looked angry and was about to say something when he spotted cup ramen on the snack table. "OMG ramen! I love ramen." He ran over to it and started pouring hot water in it and eating it. I gave Sakura two thumbs up and went away.

I found Ino sitting by herself on the couch. As I got closer I saw that Shikamaru was with her. I turned around and went to the snack bar in hopes of getting a slice of pizza. If not, I could always make myself a sandwich. Then I heard the phone ringing. _Shit!_ There was a phone in every single part of the house. I had to find the quietest part of the house. _I'm guessing it's the attic. _I ran to the attic and sure enough the only sound there was the sound of a phone ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hinata! How are you?" It was my father.

"Hello Father! Everything's going great."

"You're having a party aren't you?" My heart stopped.

"What?" I said shocked.

Then I heard laughter. "Scared you didn't I?"

I laughed as well. _Phew! _"You sure did Father."

"Where's Hanabi?"

"She's gone over to her friend's house for a sleepover."

"Good. Neji?"

"Uh...He's in the bathroom! He's having really bad...stomach cramps. I don't even think he can speak!"

"Trust him to spoil his stomach."

"So...how are things?"

"Everything's fine here. I just wanted to see how you were doing. You're doing a really good job."

"Thanks Father."

"Okay I have to go now. I have to go to this dinner with my colleagues."

"Bye Father."

"Bye." He hung up. So did I.

I ran over to the snack table. I was starving. There was pizza. Plenty of it. I grabbed two slices and hungrily started gobbling them. After I finished, I grabbed a brownie, a marshmallow stick, and a cookie. This would be my dessert.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" I looked up and saw Karin and her friends standing in front of me.

"She seems to be pigging out as always." Yuki said.

"I wonder how she always stays so thin. Maybe her daddy sends her for a tummy tuck once in a while." Zakuro said. They all started laughing their shrieky laugh. It was so annoying.

"It's so good to see you girls as well." I said with a smile on my face. "Remember, I have the special chance to tell on you."

"Well, we're in your house. Not at school. Nobody will believe you."

"Oh sure they will. I have a tape recorder right here." Naruto said, coming over and holding it up. "It's recording every single thing we're saying."

"Naruto, you wouldn't do something like that to us would you?" Temari said.

"Yeah. We're popular like you. Not some freak who pigs it out all the time." Yuki said going up and trying to seduce him. _Ew. Gross. Disgusting._

"Hey don't you say that about her. I pig it out all the time too. I eat ramen whenever I get the chance to. Now if you don't want to get in trouble, you'd better clear off." The four of them scowled and went away.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you. I didn't want to start another food fight." We both laughed.

Naruto and I talked for the rest of the party. When it started to get late, people left. Neji said bye to each one of them. I gave Sakura, Ino and TenTen hugs before they went away. I told them that I'd have their stuff delivered to them the next day. I said bye to Naruto. I guess it's safe to now say that we were friends. Just friends. Soon, the house was empty, with the exception of me and Neji.

"So, you confessed to TenTen huh?" I asked with a smirk.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Lets just say that I saw you asking her to come to the garden with you."

"Yes. I bet by Monday the whole school will know about it."

"Yeah and all your fangirls will be devastated."

"I didn't know I had fangirls."

"Trust me. Every popular guy has fangirls."

"Yeah yeah. Oh and here. I guess you earned this." He tossed me a huge box of chocolates.

"Wow! Thanks! Now, how do we get this mess cleaned up?"

**Author's Note: Okay! That's chapter 9! Sorry I took a while to put that up. I went for a sleepover and overslept and stuff...you know what happens when you have a sleepover! Please review and tell me what you think! :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**


	10. Caterpillar

_Italics are Hinata's thoughts_

Caterpillar

Neji and I managed to get the whole house cleaned up. At first, Neji was reluctant saying that he needed to get his beauty sleep but then I reminded him that he was a guy and guys didn't necessarily need beauty sleep. Then he got up and started helping me.

The place was sort of trashed. Even though the girls and I had set up trash cans around the room, people left their cups and plates around the floors and on the sofas. People had even decided to get out of the party room to go to the living room and the family room because of the TV there. We went around with trash bags picking up trash. At the end we each had done 3 trash bags and they were totally full of trash.

"Hey Neji, what were those girls doing here?"

"Which girls?"

"Temari, Karin, Yuki and Zakuro."

"I don't know. I invited a few people. They invited their friends and those friends invited their friends. See? That's how all these people came." I stared at Neji open mouthed. "What?"

"Nothing. Well, I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night."

The weekend ended quickly. Monday came fast. I groaned because I didn't want my weekend to finish so fast. I walked inside and everyone's rumors hit me. They were whispering random stuff. Half of it probably wasn't even true.

"Good morning Hinata." TenTen said running up to me.

"Hey TenTen. Did you get your stuff?"

"Yeah I did. Thanks for sending it."

"No problem."

"See ya later."

"See ya." We both went our separate ways into our homerooms. I went in and the usual whispering started. People stared at me as well. _Stupid rumors. When will they stop?_

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted sitting down beside me.

"Hi!"

"Did you do your science homework?"

"Yeah I did."

"Great. Can you help me? We're lab partners after all you know."

"Okay sure." So I helped him with his homework. He told me that he didn't like science, he didn't even know why he took it. I don't know why I decided to pick science either. The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom.

We were walking to the cafeteria together.

"I'm so proud of the cupcakes we made in cooking. They looked so pretty!" Sakura dreamily said.

"I know! It's a good thing we had practice making them for Neji's party." TenTen exclaimed.

"Can I have the chocolate one?" I asked. They all started laughing. We made 12 cupcakes. They all looked so cool! We didn't feel like eating them. We all got boxes and put three each of them in our own boxes.

"Uh...guys? While we were crooning over our cupcakes, we forgot about the time! Oh crap! The lunch line is going to be so long!" Ino remembered. We all looked at eachother and started running. The place, as usual, was packed. There wasn't a single empty place in sight. We all walked around looking for a place to sit. People started staring at us. We, the losers, couldn't find a place to sit.

"Hey girls! Come sit with us!" We turned and saw an enthusiastic Naruto waving at us.

"Should we?" I asked. Ino, TenTen and Sakura blushed. _Right. They're going out..._ We went over to them and sat down.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Nothing much." Sakura replied. We ate lunch with them. To tell the truth, I felt sort of awkward. I'm pretty sure that Naruto felt awkward as well. All our friends were sitting with their boy/girl friends. I was happy for them.

"Don't you feel like you're invisible?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I sort of do."

"This is strange."

"True. So true, but I'm happy for them."

"Yeah. So am I."

I smiled.

"Okay...this is getting awkward...lets go somewhere else."

"Sure. See ya guys later." I said to everyone. Naruto and I walked around the courtyards and talked about stuff. We talked about our classes, our likes, dislikes. I told him about Hanabi and how funny she could be sometimes. I looked into his eyes. They were so pretty and blue. I felt as if I could drown in them. I felt myself blush a lot. Maybe I liked him.

It started to rain. Naruto took his jacket off and held it over both of us. We ran back inside. When we reached, we started laughing. We were both soaked.

RIIIING! The last bell rang. School was over for today. The three of us went home and went off to do our homework. I was just going to the kitchen when I saw Hanabi sitting down on the floor.

"Hanabi what's up? Why are you sitting there?"

"Sssshh! I'm trying to capture it!"

"Capture what?" I whispered. I knelt down and saw a huge caterpillar crawling on the ground. "Oh."

She managed to put it on her arm. "Okay! I got him! Help me get some leaves and a branch! One big enough to fit in this jar!" She tapped a jar about 26cm long and 22cm wide. (It was labelled)

"Lets go to the garden." She nodded and put the caterpillar in the jar. We both went to the garden and found a bunch of fallen leaves. The branch was the hardest to find. We had to ask the gardener to help us. After about 20 minutes we found the perfect branch. Hanabi placed it in her jar. It sort of looked like a tiny tree who's leaves had fallen.

"Hanabi what exactly are you trying to do?"

"The other caterpillars were bullying it. So, I picked it up and decided to make it it's own little world. It's almost time for it to make a cocoon."

"Wow! How long will it take for it to become a butterfly?"

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that it's almost ready for it to go in the pupa stage." _Hanabi sure knows a lot about caterpillars than I do! I don't even know what a pupa is._

"Are you sure this isn't for your science project?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay. Good luck. I can't wait for it to become a butterfly."

Over the next few days Naruto and I got closer to each other. We weren't going out yet...we just became really good friends. The girls and I hung out a lot. We went shopping, watched movies and had sleepovers. Father came home. He got all of us presents. Some strange jade thing from the land of waves. "It's a speciality there." He said.

Hanabi constantly fed her caterpillar. She really cared about it. She decided to name her caterpillar Rayna.

"Why Rayna Hanabi?" Father asked.

"I found her when it was raining." She replied. _The time when Naruto and I got wet. _I chuckled at the memory.

"I hope Rayna doesn't die." Neji apathetically said.

"She won't die. I'll take good care of her." Hanabi snapped.

"What if she turns out to be a he?" Neji mocked.

"How would I know?" Hanabi grabbed her jar and went back to her room.

The days started to get colder and shorter. It was autumn. The leaves had become red, orange, yellow and brown. I personally thought that it was really pretty. I grabbed Hanabi's camera, despite her protests and took pictures of the leaves.

I sure had come a long way from the start of the year. I had friends. The rumors kept on spreading. Those girls never gave up. They would do whatever it took to see me hurt. I thought about all this while studying for my history test.

"Hinata! Hinata come quick!" Hanabi called. _Oh no! What happened? _I dropped my pencil and ran to her room. I was preparing for the worst. _What could it be? Is father sick? Is Neji sick? Is her caterpillar dead?_

**Author's Note: Okay guys...that's chapter 10. I had a major writer's block and had no idea what to write about so I'm sorry if this chapter sort of sucks. _Please review_ and tell me what you think. Thanks. :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **


	11. Things Get Worse

_Italics are Hinata's thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are Naruto's thoughts**_

_Italics and underlined is Kyuubi_

Things Get Worse

Hanabi had only gone to her room to get a first aid kit. I had no idea that she had one in her room. I didn't have one for sure. I followed her into the gardens.

"Hanabi what happened?" She didn't answer.

"Hanabi can you tell me what happened please?" She still didn't answer. Instead, she quickened her pace. _Well, something's hurt that's for sure. She's got her first aid kit. _We kept on running. In the distance, there was something lying on the ground. That something turned into someone. That someone turned out to be my father.

"Holy shit! Father!" I ran up to him. "Hanabi what happened to him?" I turned my father around and saw his forehead bleeding.

"He went for a walk and he fell."

"Did something trip him?"

"I'm not sure." She took out a wet wipe and started dabbing his head gently. When she had cleaned up most of the blood, she put some ointment on the wound and put a bandage around his head. I, on the was trying to see if my father was still okay. He seemed to be unconscious. _He must've hit his head really hard. _

"We're going to have to call the doctor. Fast." Hanabi said in a worried tone.

"No. Help me carry him to the car." We both carried him to the car.

"Sit down with father and put your seat belt on."

"You know how to drive?"

"No. But I'm going to have to get him to the hospital fast."

"Oh God please don't get us arrested." I started the engine and started driving. I tried to avoid bumping into people. Hanabi apologized to every single person who yelled and protested. After 15 minutes of fast driving, we reached the hospital. Two people came out with a stretcher and lifted father up. They took him inside.

Hanabi and I had to wait outside. They were trying to make him regain consciousness. Hanabi called Neji, who was out with his friends, and told him what happened. I just sat down and massaged my temples. _He just bumped his head, right? How can it be that dangerous? It can't be that bad...right?_

A few minutes later the doctor came out.

"Your father will be just fine. He'll have to stay over night, though. It's a very good thing that you brought him here on time. Any later, and he probably would've died." I was reminded of the song. _It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring. He went to bed and bumped his head and couldn't wake up in the morning. _I shuddered at the thought.

"Thank you so much doctor."

"No problem. You and your sister can go home now." I nodded.

"Come on Hanabi lets go home." Together we went back to the car and drove home in the same horrible way.

School started getting worse. Tsunade retired and we got a new principal. Now, Temari, Karin, Zakuro and Yuki annoyed us as much as they could. Their main target was me. I opened my locker one morning and found it full of water. My bag, homework and books were all wet.

"Who did that to you?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea." I said with gritted teeth. _How did they even get my combo? _The next thing I knew was that someone had managed to put some sneezing powder in my textbook. I sneezed throughout class and had to leave in the middle because Asuma thought I was getting sick. I didn't get sick at all.

"We have to stop whoever that's doing this." Ino yelled.

"Yeah. They can't just do this to you." TenTen seethed.

"I don't think they're doing it. I think that they're making others do it for them." I said.

"How can you be sure?" Sakura asked me.

"I know their tactics. When I was their friend, I used to watch the way they bullied people. They would have others do all the pranks. Then, when the victim least expected anything, they would attack."

"You sound like one of those people from those animal shows." Ino giggled. I smiled.

**Naruto's POV**

_Hey, Kid. Kid wake up._

_**...**_

_OI WAKE UP!_

_**What do you want? I was having such a nice dream until you woke me up.**_

_The dream where you and that girl were holding hands and walking in this strange place?_

_**Yes. Wait...you can see my dreams too?**_

_Totally. So did you tell her how you feel?_

_**No not yet.**_

_WHAT? WHY?_

_**Because...**_

_Because why?_

_**She's having a lot of trouble in school. People always pick on her for some strange reason.**_

_Do you try to help her?_

_**Yeah, but she tells me not to get involved. It'll ruin my reputation.**_

_Awww how sweet. She cares for you._

_**Shut up! You're making my blush.**_

_Well, I think you should tell her. Your friends are going out with her friends right?_

_**Yeah they are. How did you know?**_

_Thoughts my child. Thoughts._

_**Oh. So...I should ask her out then?**_

_Yeah yeah sure why not? You have my full support._

_**Thanks Kubi.**_

_It's KYUUBI. K-Y-U-U-B-I. Get the name right._

_**Okay Kyuubi.**_

_Good. Now where did I keep that popcorn?_

_**Popcorn? Is my life like one of those dramas to you?**_

_Sure is. _

_**Sigh. Okay, the next time I get a chance to I'll ask her out.**_

_Go for it Kid!_

**Hinata's POV**

Father started to get better. He had a large bump on his forehead, but it shrunk each day. The days started getting colder. Autumn turned to Winter. We had to wear out jackets and out gloves to keep us warm. The ACs in our house turned into heaters. We had hot chocolate everyday. My friends would come over once in a while. Neji would talk to TenTen. They would both hold hands. Ino, Sakura and I would giggle and the moment they looked at us, we would turn our giggles into coughs.

School was becoming more like a prison again. People would trip me and drop things and make me pick their stuff up. I found my gym shoes all muddy and my gym clothes were splattered with paint. But the collage I had made was hanging on the art board with the other collages. Someone had spray painted the word "Loser" all over it.

"Hinata?" Kurenai said once after school.

"Yes?"

"Could I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure." We both went to her classroom/my homeroom. No one was in the classroom but her and me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I've seen that the others have been giving you trouble."

"Yeah. It's been like that since last year."

"Do you know why they're doing this to you?"

"I don't know." _They're doing this to me because they're afraid if they help me they'll tarnish their reputation. They don't want to risk becoming a loser. Like me. They're afraid to be different and to be themselves._

"Hinata, if you have any trouble, you can always talk to me about it okay?"

"Alright. Thanks."

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya." I went outside and joined Neji and Hanabi with my bike. We rode them home silently.

I was angry. Angry with all the people at school. Angry with Temari, Karin, Zakuro and Yuki. I was angry because I got so much homework. I was angry because things weren't going right. I was angry because I was treated badly at school. I was angry with people and their stupid reputations. I was angry with the stupid rumors people made up about me. The bottom line was that I was angry. Then I started crying. I cried for all those things. I hadn't ever cried because of school before, now I did. I promised myself that I would be strong, no matter what.

There was a knock on my door. I wiped away all my tears and shouted, "Come in!"

The door opened and Hanabi ran in with her jar. "Look!" I looked inside the jar.

"Where's Rayna?"

"Take a guess!" I looked around and saw a silvery white thing hanging from one of the branches on the branch.

"She's in the cocoon!" I said excitedly.

"Exactly! She's going to become a beautiful butterfly."

"Do you plan to keep her when she becomes one?"

"No. I'm going to set her free." Freedom. I wanted freedom badly. I really needed it now.

**Author's Note: Okay! That's chapter 11! I might delay in my updating now because school (NOOOOOO!) starts on the 16th of August. I am NOT looking forward to starting Eighth grade... :( Anywho, please review and tell me how it is. Thank you :) :3 :D XD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **


	12. Getting Asked Out

_Italics are Hinata's thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are Naruto's thoughts**_

_This is Kyuubi_

Getting Asked Out

_Ew gross. _I watched the rotten egg yolks slither around in my locker. Apparently someone had cracked them in there. Now my locker would be smelling like rotten eggs for...I don't know...a week maybe. _Where am I going to keep my bag? _

"Aw what's that smell?" I turned and saw a disgusted Ino.

"Someone cracked eggs in my locker."

"Aw nasty! Well, why don't you keep your bag in my locker?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah duh."

"Okay thanks." I smiled and Ino showed me to her locker. She chattered about how mean people could get.

"Hi Hinata! I heard about your locker." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Where did they get the eggs anyway?" TenTen asked. We all paused.

"The cooking room." All of us chorused.

Honestly, all these pranks were stupid. I hadn't done anything to anyone, yet I was suffering. I swore to myself that I would get rid of this problem by myself. I would NOT take any help from my friends. This was MY problem and I had to solve it.

At lunchtime, Sakura tripped over someone's leg. I helped her up and glared at the smirking person who tripped her. My guess was that she was a Sasuke fan.

"Idiots. Who do they think they are?" Ino seethed.

"We can't let them ruin our lives forever you know." Sakura said wiping the splatters of food on her shirt.

"Hello ladies. Mind if we join you?" Naruto grinned.

"Go ahead." TenTen said.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Well, one of your 'fans' tripped me."

"Hn. I have no idea what they gained by doing that."

"Neither do I."

We all talked about random stuff. After a few minutes Naruto asked me to go with him to the courtyards. I agreed because it was getting a bit awkward in there.

**Naruto's POV**

Hinata and I walked in the courtyard talking about...stuff.

"I heard about your locker." I said.

"Yeah. That was pretty horrible. I'm sorry you have to get that nasty smell."

"No no it's okay. Do you know who did it?"

"Nope. It's probably one of Karin's followers."

"Yeah. So are you keeping your stuff in Kurenai's room or are you sharing with someone?"

"I'm sharing a locker with Ino."

"Nice."

_Oi, Kid, aren't you going to ask her now?"_

_**Yeah I am but I don't know how.**_

_Haven't you seen the way they've done it in the movies?_

_**Yeah I have.**_

_And you could use Neji's example._

_**Oh yeah.**_

_Alright. Go on. Say it. My popcorn's getting stale._

_**You and your popcorn. Honestly.**_

_Go on. Say what you have to._

"Hey Hinata, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah go ahead.

"Well...you see...the thing is...well...you see..."

"Yeah? The thing is?"

_Get the words right damn it!_

"Hinata, see the thing is that ever since I saw you I liked you."

"Yeah I liked you too."

"No. Not like in that way...I mean like love at first sight." She didn't say anything. Instead she turned red.

"Yeah. This means I'm confessing to you. So Hinata, will you go out with me?"

**Hinata's POV**

I didn't know what to say. I mean, this was the first time I'd ever gotten asked out. _What am I supposed to do? _I smiled. I guessed that my face was probably all red.

"Yes I will." Naruto smiled and sighed a sigh of relief. His beautiful blue eyes twinkled with happiness. He held out his hand and I took it. Together, hand in hand, we headed to our lockers.

I was thinking about Naruto's confession so much that I didn't notice when Kakashi called my name.

"Hinata. Hinata. HINATA!" Ino tapped my shoulder. I gave her a questioning glance and she pointed at Kakashi who was looking at me.

"Oh I'm sorry I was lost in thought. What was the question?"

"What's one of the themes of poetry?"

"Uh...alliteration?"

"Very Good. Alliteration is a sentence with words that start with the same letter. For example: Fish fight forest fires." The whole class burst out laughing.

At the end of the day Naruto hugged me and said that he would see me tomorrow. I was pretty sure I turned as red as a tomato. That was the first time I had been hugged by a guy who wasn't in my family. I gave him my phone number and he gave me his. My friends noticed us hugging and congratulated me for FINALLY getting together with him.

I met Neji and Hanabi at the place where we usually met. Neji had heard all about the Naruto incident.

"Hinata you must be careful. If he hurts you just let me know okay? I'll give him the beating of his life."

"What are you Neji? My Father?"

"Nope. I'm just saying..."

"If you hurt TenTen I'll give YOU the beating of YOUR life."

"I would never hurt her."

"If you wouldn't hurt her I'm sure Naruto wouldn't hurt me."

"We're two different people."

"STOP IT!" Hanabi yelled. "Let me just say that relationships are gross and you shouldn't be talking about all this stuff in front of me unless father is here. Okay? Can we go home now?"

"Sure. Lets go." I said.

When we arrived, we saw father watching TV.

"Move over dad. I need to watch my show."

"Hanabi, you must address me as father."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Give me the remote."

"No. I'm watching the news."

"I want to watch my soap!"  
"Watch it on the internet."

"I have to see if Sara wins that swimming contest!"

"Who's Sara?"

"The main character! Please Father!"

"Yes uncle please!" Neji said walking in to watch the soap was well.

"Alright." They switched to the soap's channel and guess what? Father got into the soap as well. _I guess I'm the only one in this family who doesn't watch this soap now. _I went to my room to finish off the homework that I had. I got a message from Naruto.

**What are you doing?**

**Homework. You?**

**I'm watching a soap.**

**The one with Sara?**

**Yeah! How did you know? Are you psychic?**

**My entire family watches that.**

**Oh okay. Hey are you free this Saturday?**

**Yeah. Why?**

**Wanna go to the park with me?**

**Sure.**

**Alright. I'll meet you there at 1:00.**

**Okie dokie. See you tomorrow.**

**Cya!**

I was about to pick my pencil up and start writing when I got another message from Naruto.

**Sara won the swimming race!**

**Yeah yeah whatever. **

**:D**

**:p**

**XD**

**Okay that's enough Naruto. Bye!**

**Buh Bye!**

You had to hand it to that guy. He was funny and kind. That was exactly why I liked him.

**Author's Note: Okay! I FINALLY managed to find time to put this up! I was so busy this first week of school! The teacher's piled so much homework on me! It was only the FIRST WEEK! I'm sorry if the confession sucked. I'm not good at that sort of stuff but hey, I can always improve! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**


	13. The Park

_Italics are Hinata's thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are Naruto's thoughts**_

_This is Kyuubi_

The Park

BUZZZZZZ! My cellphone's vibrate startled me. I glared at my cellphone and picked it up. I had received a message. _Who would send me a message at 6:00am on a Saturday morning? _I opened up the message. _I should have known..._

**Rise and shine my beautiful girlfriend! **

**Naruto! It's like six. Let me sleep.**

**I hope you haven't forgotten about our date! :D**

**No I haven't but I will if you don't let me sleep.**

**How can you sleep? Aren't you excited? XD**

**I am...but I'm sort of tired...**

**Look out your window.**

**What? Why?**

**Just do it. Pretty please? *puppy eyes***

_I am so not falling for that. _But the thought of it made me want to feel sorry for him.

**Okay okay fine.**

**YAY! :D**

I slowly crept out of my sheets and walked over to the window. I drew back the curtains and saw Naruto standing with a huge grin across his face. I waved and motioned for him to go to the front door. It was cold outside and I guessed if he stayed out there any longer, then he would get sick.

I sprinted to the front door. I made sure it was silent so that nobody would wake up. I opened the door and sure enough, Naruto was still standing there with his huge big grin.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Come in!" I whispered. He walked in.

"Hey Hinata! How's it going?" He chirped.

"Sssshh! Keep quiet or you'll wake everyone up!" I whispered harshly.

"Oh sorry." He whispered back. I motioned him to follow me to my room. As soon as we safe were inside and I had closed the door, I gave him a thumbs up meaning that we could talk normally.

"So would you mind telling me what you're doing in my house at six in the morning?" He ignored my question and said, "Why is your room purple?"

"I like purple. Something draws me to it." A naughty smile appeared on his face.

"Did you know that purple is the international gay color?"

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you." He laughed. He gave me his jacket and I hung it on my door knob while he took his shoes off and a seat on my bed.

"Wow! Bouncy!" He started jumping up and down on my bed. He looked so happy that I didn't stop him. That was until I remembered my sleeping family.

"Naruto stop!" He stopped and lay down on my bed. I went over to my bed and stood next to him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come join me!" I slowly did. I was lying right next to Naruto! _Oh no! I can feel my face getting all red! _

"I guess I couldn't wait till eleven to see you." He said after a while. He put his arm around me. _Oh. My. Gosh. This is a dream right? This can't be real! I'm going to wake up any second and Naruto's not going to be here. _I closed my eyes and slowly opened them. Sure enough, Naruto was still there, looking at me with his sparkling blue eyes.

"This isn't a dream?" I asked him. He laughed.

"No it's not. It's a hundred percent real." He assured. I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep again.

When I woke up, Naruto was gone, but he left me a note saying:

_Hey Hinata! Ha! Your paper's purple as well! So is this pen I'm writing with. Anyway back to reality. You looked so peaceful and cute when you were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you up. I went through your wardrobe. I want you to wear the dress that's under this note when you meet me at eleven. I can't wait to see you in this dress. Ooops...I think I drooled on your paper...hehe sorry. See ya!_

_-Naruto_

I lifted the note and found my purple lilac dress under it. The one I used to wear to church. (A/N: It's not a prom dress people. It's a regular dress that you would wear. Maybe even to church. Sorry I just had to say that.) I smiled and felt myself blush. Then I remembered to check the time. _How long was I asleep for? _I checked my cellphone. It said 9:00am. I basically had an hour and forty minutes to eat my breakfast and get ready because it would take twenty minutes to walk from my house to the park. I needed to walk. I _wanted _to walk. I needed the fresh air.

**Naruto's POV**

I was back in my room, lying down on my not-as-bouncy-as-Hinata's-bed. I couldn't stop thinking about how pretty she looked. I felt like running to her house again and seeing her again but that would make me seem kind of strange.

_Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree..._

_**Oh brother! Don't tell me you're going to start singing that song!**_

_How old do you think I am? Six?_

_**Uh...no.**_

_I'm singing this song because I think it's high time that happened._

_**Uh...um...er...uh...uh...what?**_

_Nevermind you pork chop. Start getting ready. You have an hour left._

_**An hour? How's that possible?**_

_Time flies my child. Time flies._

_**Oh no! What should I wear?**_

_Stop acting like a girl! You're a guy for crying out loud! Dress casually!_

_**Casually huh? **_

_Yeah. Dress like you normally would for school. In your spunky clothes. _

_**Okay. Cool. I can do that.**_

_Hurry up! You wouldn't want to keep that nice girl waiting!_

So, I got dressed, put my jacket on and was about to run to the park when I remembered that I didn't want to get all stinky and make Hinata scrunch her nose. So I walked. I knew it would take longer but I walked. Fast. Okay maybe half jogged. But when I got there, I checked my armpits to make sure they weren't smelly. They smelt fine to me.

**Hinata's POV**

I was sort of freezing in my dress. Why would Naruto pick a dress when he knew it was winter? I grabbed my boots and shoved them on my feet. My legs were a teeny bit warmer on. I grabbed my jacket and my scarf (which were both purple by the way) and left my house.

It was exactly eleven when I reached the park. Naruto saw me and waved enthusiastically. I made my way over to him. I remembered his arm around me this morning and immediately turned red.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Hi!"

"Shall we?"

"Uh...sure!" We both walked around the park looking at stuff. We smiled at the laughing children and Naruto even joined a game of hide and seek with them. One of them hid behind me so that Naruto couldn't find him.

"Don't tell him okay?" He whispered.

"Don't worry I won't." I assured. Naruto then came running by with the other kid.

"Hey have you seen a little kid?" He asked.

"Hmmm one with brown hair?"

"Yes."

"A blue jacket?"

"Yes yes!"

"About this tall?"

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Haven't seen him."

"Oh." Then he laughed. "Come on Toby! Let's keep looking for Jack. Maybe we can get an ice cream on the way..."

"ICE CREAM!" Jack leapt out from his hiding place behind me. "I LOVE ICE CREAM!" Naruto laughed.

"Let's get some then!" I smiled at Naruto. He was so gentle. No wonder everyone liked him. He was kind, caring and extremely good with children. He got them their ice creams.

"Toby! Jackson! Time to go home!" A women, who I guessed was their mother, called them.

"Coming mom! Bye Naruto! Bye purple lady." They chorused and ran off to meet their mother.

Naruto chuckled. "Cute kids huh?"

"Totally." I smiled. Naruto took my frozen hand in his warm, cozy hand and we walked to the pond. _Such warm hands. Why can't my hands stay warm like his?_

There were ducks swimming in the pond. I felt like going up to one of them and petting it, but I wanted to leave them alone and not scare them. The park was a really beautiful place. It it was this beautiful in winter, I wondered what it would look like in the spring with all the flowers and birds and butterflies. GROWWWWWL. I looked at Naruto who was looking down at his stomach. I giggled.

"Let's get something to eat." I suggested. We both went over to the snack bar. Naruto ordered a sandwich, a bad of nachos and a coke. I just ordered a sandwich because I was pretty sure my stomach wasn't as big as Naruto's. We sat down at a bench and ate our food.

**Naruto's POV**

I was walking Hinata back to her house. It was three in the afternoon and it was sort of getting dark. Days really were getting shorter.

"Thanks so much for taking me there! It was so beautiful." Hinata exclaimed.

_**Not as beautiful as you. **_"No problem. We'll go back in the spring and see how it looks then!"

"Yeah sure. Good idea." She smiled at me. We were almost at her front door. She stopped.

"Thanks one again for taking me there."

"You're welcome." We both smiled at eachother. Hinata looked so innocent and cute. I felt like giving her a hug. I took a step towards her and wrapped my arms around then I couldn't resist. I kissed her. I had no idea what made me do so. Her lips were so soft. They were like little clouds.

"See ya around." I said stepping back. Her face was sort of red. That made me happy.

"S-s-see y-ya." She waved, I waved and then I left with a huge smile on my face. I did it!

**Author's Note: Heya people! It's been a long time right? I'm really sorry about that. Eighth grade is HARD! I mean all the mountains of homework and assignments I'm getting are all so tough and take a lot of time to do...or maybe it's because I'm dumb. I'm kinda shaky from the NaruHina scene. I never imagined that I would live to type that...O.O Anyway, please review, tell me what you think, and I apologize for typos. I'm sorry (again) if I made things go so fast. I had no idea what else to do because I've never been in a relationship because I'm 13 and la dee da. Okay...That's all. I'm sorry once again! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters © Masashi (The Awesome) Kishimoto**


	14. School officially Starts again

_Italics are Hinata's thoughts_

School officially starts again

_Oh. My. Gosh! That did not just happen! I can't believe he actually kissed me! _I slowly walked towards the family room and went in to find Father, Hanabi and Neji staring at the TV with wide eyes.

"Hey guys I'm––"

"Shhhh"

"What're you guys––"

"SHHHHH!"

"Okay okay I'm going." _I'm guessing they're watching that stupid show. Goodness. _

I went into my room and looked at my calender. _Only 2 days till Winter break ends. Too bad. _I got dressed into something warmer than the dress, made myself a cup of hot chocolate and sat down in a warm corner to read my book.

"Here's to the last night of freedom!" Neji said holding up a glass of...water.

"There's no way I'm celebrating with you." Hanabi grumbled.

"Why don't you like school?"

"No Neji. I HATE school. I DESPISE school."

"Well I love school!"

"You just love school because your popular." I put in. Neji turned a bright shade of red.

"Ha! Your face looks like a tomato!" Hanabi laughed.

"Why you! Come here!" Hanabi jumped out of her seat and ran around the table. Neji got up and

started chasing her around the table. Hanabi was too fast for him though. _Am I the only sane person in this house? _She sat down just as father came in.

"Neji, what are you doing?" He boomed.

"Hanabi told me that my face looked like a tomato!" He whined.

"Hanabi?" Father asked.

"What? It did! I wish I had my camera!" Hanabi answered.

"Why don't we all just sit down and eat dinner?" I suggested. Everyone sat down and Hanabi ranted on why school was so bad. Neji ranted about why school was so good. Father kept on telling them not to speak with their mouth full and I...well...I just sat quietly, thinking about what happened after the trip to the park.

"Hinata, why is your face red?" Hanabi asked. _Oh no!_

"I bit into a chili!" I gulped down some water to that it would seem like I actually did bite into a chili.

I turned out the lights at 10:00. I didn't want to sleep though. I didn't want the night to end. I didn't want to go back to that horrible school where everyone (with the exception of my friends) hated me. I just lay in my bed staring at the ceiling for a really really long time until sleep finally came to me. _No! I can't sleep! It will make tomorrow come faster! _I struggled to keep my eyelids open, when finally they just shut.

RIIIIIIIIING! I reached out and stopped the alarm. I was feeling really sleepy, but I dragged myself out of the bed and started to get ready. _Today's the day. I am officially dead meat._

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Hanabi asked as I mounted my bike.

"I don't think I slept very well."

"What are you talking about? You always get the most sleep!"

"Well I didn't want last night to end."

"I know, neither did I." We rode in silence then approached the school gate. We parked our bikes and Hanabi headed off to the middle school, while we made our way to the High School.

"HINATA!" I looked around and felt someone tackle me.

"It's nice to see you too Ino."

"How are you? I have so much to tell you! Oh my you don't look so good. What happened?"

"I didn't sleep well last night...I didn't want the night to end."

"Ooooh let me guess, you were with Naruto?"

"No! I wasn't!" I felt myself blush.

"Whatever you say!" Ino grinned. "Lets go to our lockers!" My locker didn't smell like egg anymore! It smelt...normal.

Homeroom was the same as ever. Only when I sat down this squeaky noise came. Everyone burst out laughing. Everyone except Naruto and Kurenai. I picked up some sort of chew toy for dogs and tossed it away.

"Okay guys, whoever did that wasn't funny. If anyone plays tricks on anyone again, there will be trouble now listen up." Kurenai started. "As you all know, every year people get to go to the Land of Clouds for research. They are selected by science teachers based on their abilities. The people who are selected will receive an email from their science teachers. If you don't take science, then I'm afraid you are not going to be selected. Blah Blah blah. Dismissed." The bell rang right after she said dismissed. _Smooth Kurenai. Real smooth._

"I hope I'm selected! I've always wanted to see the land of clouds!" Naruto rejoiced.

"I'm pretty sure you will be selected Naruto. They really could use an optimist like you on the trip."

"Ya think? Thanks!"

"See ya later!" I waved and headed off to art.

My collage was still hanging up with the word "loser" on it. That made me really angry. I bet none of the dumb teachers even saw it. If they did, they probably thought that it was part of the artwork.

I walked in and saw Anko trying to sculpt something. "Grab a piece of clay people! Today we're just going to experiment! Next class we'll be sculpting pots!" I grabbed some of the sticky clay and sat at my spot trying to think of what to make. _I know! I'll make a cat! I used to make cats with play dough when I was small! _

I started off by rolling the head. Then I rolled the body. I made the ears, eyes and nose. Then I made the tail. I stick them all on and carved whiskers into the face.

"Guys! If you want your works or art to be fired and put in the kiln then give them to me!" Anko called. I didn't mind getting mine fired. I walked over to Anko and gave her my cat.

"Wow! Nice cat!"

"Thanks." I washed my hands in the sink and the bell rang just as I was drying my hands.

"Hey you catch!" Someone threw a ball of clay in my direction and it it my shirt. I picked it off and saw that it had left a huge stain. I looked over to Anko and saw that she was too absorbed in her sculpture that she didn't see what happened. I dropped the clay in the clay pile and left the laughing people to laugh at their success.

"Hey guys did you hear about that trip?" TenTen asked through a mouthful of roast chicken.

"Yeah. Kurenai made an announcement about that in homebase." I replied.

"I really want to go!" Sakura chimed. "It's going to be so much fun."

"Yeah! I've always wanted to see the Land of Clouds." TenTen agreed.

"I don't know...I mean I kind of want to go but I kind of want to stay here." Ino said.

"Why?" TenTen asked taking another bite of her roast chicken.

"I don't want my complexion to get ruined." Ten Ten gaped at Ino with her mouth wide open.

"Your complexion? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I like my complexion! It's perfect! If I get any darker or lighter then it'll get ruined."

"I don't think it's really sunny in the land of clouds. I mean, they don't call it the land of clouds for nothing right? Isn't it supposed to be cloudy there?" I asked.

"Not sure. I guess we'll just have to wait to find out." Sakura sighed.

"Yeah. Wait."

When I got home, I checked my email. Nothing. After doing my History homework I checked again. Zilch. After dinner I checked for one final time. Nada. _Oh well, I guess I'm not going then. I wonder if any of the girls are going. I wonder in Naruto is going._

"Hinata, I got a message! I'm going!" Neji yelled from his room.

"Good for you Neji!"

"Are you going?"

"Nope. I didn't get a message."

"Oh well, you can stay here and babysit Hanabi."

"I don't need no babysitter!" Hanabi yelled.

"Sure you do! You're such a crybaby!"

"You are a tomato head!"

"Children! Stop yelling! I'm trying to get my work done!" Father yelled. That shut us up.

"Hinata! I'm going! I got the email!" Sakura cheered the next day.

"Congrats!"

"I got the email too!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Guess what guys, so did I. I'm going to take a lot of sunscreen...just in case!" Ino said.

"Ino Ino Ino." TenTen sighed.

"Hinata did you get the email?" Sakura asked.

"Uh..."

"Did you?" TenTen said.

"No I didn't."

"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T?" A new voice spoke. I turned and saw a shocked Naruto standing with a printout of the email.

**Author's Note: Yes yes, I know, it was horrible! I'm sorry. I've had writer's block and a lot of work. We're doing slopes in Algebra. SLOPES! They aren't even that useful in real life (sorry math lovers!) and they're so dang hard! I'm sorry the story really sucks this time! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! SORRY for being so late with updating! I'm pretty sure I lost a few readers because of my late updates. Oh well... Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto**


	15. Stand Up For The Champion

_Italics are Hinata's thoughts_

**Stand up for the champion**

"Uh...Hi Naruto...how's it going?" I trembled.

"You didn't get the email? What is the meaning of this?"

"Uh...that's fine. I didn't really want to go anyway."

"Come on. I know you did." The bell rang.

"See ya Hinata." Ten Ten said and the three of them left for their homerooms.

"I think we should start heading towards homeroom." I suggested. Naruto didn't say anything. I was getting creeped out. I mean, Naruto was never this serious. Never. We sat in silence the whole time in homeroom.

I had science next––and Naruto was my lab partner. _Great. But I can't avoid him forever. _I walked in and sat down at our table. I braced myself for his strange mood. He just sat there. He didn't say a thing. I kept glancing at him sideways to see if his scary expression had changed at all. It was still the same. Finally after what seemed like ages, he spoke.

"You and I need to talk. At lunch." I nodded.

At break, I explained what had happened to Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten.

"I wonder why he's getting so worked up about it." I thought out loud. "Did I say that out loud?" Ten Ten nodded.

"I know why! He cares about you!" Ino cooed. I felt my face turning red. "Awww! Don't worry Hinata, you'll be just fine! Trust me." I smiled and then Ino started giggling. Ten Ten rolled her eyes and Sakura...well...she was studying for some test in one of those Honors Classes she took.

"So tell me Hinata, do you want to go or not?"

"Uh..." Honestly, I was trembling, but I tried to hide it. It was all so scary! I didn't do good when people were mad at me. I got all shaky and stuff. "W-w-well, I k-k-kind of wanted t-t-t-to go and I k-k-kind of didn't." _Oh great I'm stuttering again. Shit._

"Ok fine. I'm not going if you aren't."

Now it was my turn to be mad. "What? Just because I'm not going doesn't mean that you shouldn't! I mean you really wanted to go! I saw that look in your face yesterday! Don't worry about me!"

"I'm not going!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about you! Have you seen the way you're treated at this place?"

Something made me hold my tongue. I couldn't speak. I could only look into Naruto's blue eyes.

"If I go, who will be there to protect you? None of us are going to be there for you." Naruto continued.

"It's just for...how long's it for?"

"Three days."

"Yes. Three days. I'm sure I can manage. I've been managing before you and everyone else came along." He just stood and looked at me with his sad blue eyes. I walked up to him and took his hand.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. It's nothing I can't handle."

"I see." Then he gave me this huge bear hug. "Thank you. Thank you for letting me go"

"Okay...you're crushing me!" I gasped.

"Oh sorry." He let go and laughed. "You sure you'll be okay."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Now lets get something to eat. I'm hungry." Together, hand in hand, we made our way to the cafeteria.

Naruto and I spent as much time as we could together. I tried teaching Naruto to draw apples, but he drew pictures of stick figures killing eachother. He tried teaching me to play his nerdy video games and I always ended up dying. We still had fun though. Finally, the time came for Naruto and everyone else to go. I said goodbye to Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten and went over to Naruto who was trying to stuff his duffel bag into the storage area of the bus.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." For some strange reason, I had the urge to cry, but I couldn't. I gave Naruto a hug and told him to get in or he'd get a bad seat.

"The guys will be saving me a seat. I looked up and saw Sasuke and Neji (who were supposedly spying on us) pretending to read comics upside down.

"Where's Shikamaru?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh. Well, have a nice time." I tried to smile but I failed. Naruto leaned over and kissed me.

"Bye. Be careful." He waved and got inside the bus. Other people were saying bye to their friends as well. I kept waving, even when the bus disappeared from view.

I had to go home all by myself since Hanabi was going to her friend's house for "homework". I thought that they were going to play pranks on people in the friend's neighborhood and watch that stupid show about Sara and her perfect life.

It felt strange being alone. All of a sudden I could feel everyone's eyes on me again. I felt so exposed because I didn't have a wall of friends to protect me. I didn't have a strong Naruto to stand by me.

"Looking good loser!" Someone yelled. _Temari._ She wasn't going to waste this chance.

I sat alone in the cafeteria. It felt really strange. I hadn't sat alone in such a long time. People passed by and whispered their usual mean remarks. I knew that Temari and her gang had said some untrue rumors about me. There were always rumors that were untrue.

I got up and walked around the school. I passed the art room and saw my collage of food with the words "LOSER" spray painted all over it. It's shocking what people can do to you when they don't want their reputation tarnished. They betray you, backstab you, everything that makes you want to ask one simple question.

"Why?" I whispered to myself. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. This couldn't go on forever. I couldn't live this way. If I died, I would die in this school.

The next day when I woke up I saw someone standing in my room holding a jar. At first I thought it was someone here to kill me.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH." I screamed.

"It's okay! It's me!" Hanabi switched on the light and showed herself and Rayna who was now in chrysalis form. "I wanted to show you Rayna. See? She's becoming a butterfly now!"

"Wow! That's great! Now go get ready before we're late for school again." Hanabi scampered off and we both got ready.

Remember the time when I had rotten eggs in my locker? Well guess what? Someone threw this rotten egg at me as I was walking in the courtyard during lunch. Next I felt this tomato hit my head.

"Hello Hinata." Karin smirked. "Nice rotten egg perfume." She and her friends started laughing in that shrieky way of theirs. _So annoying. _I kept on walking. I felt someone grab my shirt and push me down. I hit the ground and scraped my face. I felt some liquid trickle down my face. _Oh crap! I'm bleeding._

"You think you can just walk away from us?" Temari yelled. "Everyone gather around. Look at this loser. People started gathering around and whispering. "That's right people. This girl here is Hinata Hyuuga. Not only was she really annoying, she was mean to us. You see, she thought that she could become popular by being all funny and she just _had _to have everything her way. Fortunately, we fought hard and managed to push her out of our group of friends. Poor thing...without us she was nothing."

Temari made a mock sad face and her friends all said, "Awww." _This isn't true. None of this is true! _

"To get back at us, Hinata lied to Principal Tsunade and got us punished for the food fight you all know that _she _started. We all know that she started it, right?"

Nobody spoke.

"RIGHT?" Temari turned and looked at her friends.

"Oh right." They all chorused.

"Very good. Now, we all know that Hinata needs to be punished for what she did. Did everyone bring something to throw on her?" Everyone held something up. Food, paper balls, water guns. I prayed that there weren't any bricks.

Temari smiled her evil smile. "Excellent." She walked up to me and pulled my hair. "Now when I say go, all of you can throw your things. Understand?"

"Yes Temari." Everyone chorused.

"Good." She looked at me. "Maybe if we're lucky we might get you unconscious." She let go of my hair and I fell on the ground again. I scraped my lip. "One, two, three, GO!"

I felt all sorts of things land on me. Mashed potatoes, mud, water balloons, you name it. I managed to get up and I ran. I felt everyone follow me because I could still feel things being thrown on me. I ran turned around and saw a full mob running after me. _Shit. _

Unfortunately, I didn't see where I was going and tripped over a rock. I landed on the ground. I felt around for something. Something I could use to help me. Zilch. I got up and ran again. I kept running until I reached a dead end.

"You can run Hinata, but you can't hide." Karin snickered.

I was getting sick of this. Really sick. Not only was I getting sick, I was getting angry. Really angry.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I glared at everyone who was around me. Then I started laughing. "You're all afraid. Afraid of your stupid pathetic reputation at this pathetic place. Please." Everyone was now quiet.

"Come on. Throw all your things at me. Kill me if you have to. But before you do, I want to tell you something. Everything those girls told you was a lie and you're an idiot if you believe them. You saw with your own eyes that I didn't start the fight. Those girls were throwing grapes and stuff at us while we were just sitting down and minding our own business." I looked at peoples' shocked expressions.

"It's true. I was annoying. But I never wanted to be popular. I only wanted to be myself and I didn't want everything to go my way. Temari wanted everything to go _her _way. But why would you people believe me? You're all afraid. At least if you people kill me, I'll know that I stood up for myself and I'll think of myself as a champion, not a loser. Now go on. Throw everything you can find at me."

I closed my eyes and braced myself for things hitting my face but nothing happened. Everyone was just looking at me. I heard someone clapping.

"Nice performance Hinata." Temari said. "But they'll never believe you."

"Yeah." Her three friends responded.

"Go on everyone throw to your heart's content." Temari said. Then someone nailed her with a rotten tomato. People started throwing stuff at them. Not me. I was shocked.

"Uh guys? I'm the target!" I flailed madly so people could get my attention.

"You're not the target anymore." Someone said. "It's them. Thanks for making us realize that." They kept throwing and I walked away. I kept walking. Blood still trickled down my face.

"Hinata?" Kurenai asked. "What's wrong?" I didn't say anything. I kept walking. Kurenai looked ahead and smiled. She understood. She ran off to break the fight.

"And that is what happened while you were away." I explained to Naruto and the rest of the gang.

"Oh oh I like the part when you laughed." Hanabi exclaimed. Neji had invited everyone over to our place right after the trip.

"You're so brave." Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, I have no idea what happened. I guess something in me just snapped."

"Hinata, could you come with me for a second, we need to talk." Naruto said.

"Uh...okay." I got up and followed him out of the room.

"OOOOOOH." I heard everyone chorus.

When we were out Naruto suddenly turned around and kissed me.

"What you did was amazing! Nobody's going to mess with you anymore!" He grinned. I smiled back and blushed.

I was walking down the hall with everyone when I noticed my collage.

"Hinata you coming?" Ino asked.

"Yes, I'll be right there. You guys go ahead."

"Okay." I went inside the art room and saw Anko busy painting something. She looked up from her painting and smiled.

"Hey Hinata. What can I do for ya?"

"Could I have some orange spray paint?"

"Sure. It's in the box next to your class' portfolios."

"Thanks." I grabbed the spray paint and went to my collage. I sprayed some words on it and added an "s" to loser. It now said:

**We are all losers**

I smiled at what I did, put the spray paint back where it belonged and went outside to the courtyard where everyone was.

**Epilogue**

"Remind me where we're going again?" Naruto asked as he ran to keep up with me.

"I don't know. Somewhere where she can be free." I held Rayna's jar up. Hanabi had given me permission to set Rayna free. She told me to do it because she felt like I should. I thought that she wanted me to do it because she was busy playing some video game Naruto had given her.

We kept walking until we reached the park.

"Remember this place?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah! The place where you bought those little kids some ice-cream!"

"Yeah!" We kept walking until we found the place with all the beautiful trees.

"It's time," I said. Naruto nodded. I opened the jar and Rayna flew out. Naruto and I held hands as we watched her fly away. She was free from her prison, and so was I.

~THE END~

**Author's Note: Well guys, that's it. Every story needs an end and as much as I hate to say it, that's all for this story. Review and tell me what you think. I think I might start crying either**

**a)Because my story ended**

**b)Because I'm listening to a sad song**

**c)Because I got a bad grade on my slopes test :O**

**Well...yeah. That's it. Don't forget to review! Thankies! :D**


End file.
